


Elegantly Wasted

by MadamMissy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: Was passiert, wenn dein bester Freund dich erneut auf ein Blind Date schickt, die Frau dich jedoch anstatt zu langweilen in ihren unwiderstehlichen Bann zieht?





	1. Chapter 1

Meine Augen huschen von den Hortensien, die ich nun schon die letzten drei Minuten ausgiebig studiert habe, erneut zu meiner Armbanduhr, die wegen einer dünnen Schicht Schweiß nun unangenehm gegen meine Haut drückt. Ich lecke mir über meine trockene Unterlippe und fühle, wie sich die Knoten in meinem Bauch festziehen, als ich realisiere, wie spät es nun schon ist.  
Ich seufze enttäuscht und merke gar nicht, wie meine Schultern ihrer angespannten Form weichen und entspannter nach unten sacken. Dabei nehmen sie eine Haltung ein, für die ich mich in jeder anderen Situation sofort selbst korrigierend aufrichten würde. Nicht zum ersten Mal, seit ich dem zugestimmt habe, frage ich mich, warum ich überhaupt hier bin, wenn ich jetzt gemütlich mit einem Buch in der Hand und meinem Kater, liebevoll Chaos genannt, auf dem Bauch in dem Komfort meines eigenen Bettes sitzen könnte, auf meiner Bettseite ein Glas Chardonnay, welches mir meinen Schlaf sicherlich versüßen würde.  
Wie immer muss ich mich sofort an Lukes flehende Blicke erinnern, als er mich hierzu gebeten hat. Ich hätte ‘Nein’ sagen sollen, wie zu so vielen Dingen, um die er mich heutzutage bittet. Das hier bin nicht ich, und ich werde es auch nie sein. Ich mache das für Luke, sage ich mir zum zehnten Mal, um bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Danach kann ich gehen und so tun, als wäre der heutige Abend nie passiert. Ich kann ihm sagen, dass es einfach nicht funktioniert hat und dass es mir leidtut. Ja, der Gedanke gefällt mir.  
Ich räuspere mich und winke die nette Bedienung bestimmt schon zum sechsten Mal, seitdem ich mich an diesen Tisch gesetzt habe, ab, als sie verzweifelt probiert, meine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Sie tut mir leid, als ich sehe, wie ihr, ich vermute, Manager, sie hinter dem Tresen anfährt und ihre Haltung in sich einfällt. Ich werde ihr ein angemessenes Trinkgeld für diese Unannehmlichkeit geben. Es ist schließlich nicht ihre Schuld, dass ich noch auf jemanden warte. Auf jemanden, von dem ich überhaupt nicht einmal weiß, ob er auftaucht.  
Meine Augen huschen erneut zu meiner Armbanduhr. Sie war teuer; ein Geschenk meiner Mutter zu meinem dreißigsten Geburtstag vor drei Jahren. Sie würde sich wahrscheinlich darüber freuen, dass ich hier sitze und warte. Ich sei schon viel zu lange alleine, meint sie jedes Mal, wenn ich einen meiner kurzen und flüchtigen Anrufe hinter mich bringe. Ja, sie würde es bestimmt freuen. Vielleicht rufe ich sie nachher an und erzähle ihr davon, einfach nur, um sie glücklich zu machen.  
Ich kontrolliere mein Handy, aber keine Nachrichten von der einen Nummer, die ich nicht einmal wichtig genug empfunden habe, um sie einzuspeichern, blicken mir entgegen. Lediglich die Erinnerung, meinen Physiotherapeuten anzurufen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich es nicht zu meinem nächsten Termin schaffen werde, scheint mir schwach gegen den Kontrast meines dunklen Hintergrunds entgegen.  
Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für die Verspätung, keine Erklärung, warum sie immer noch nicht erschienen ist, und ich fühle die gewohnte Gleichgültigkeit in mir hochkommen, während ich ein weiteres Mal die Blüten des Straußes auf meinem Tisch zähle.  
Meine Hände schreien nach einer Aufgabe, durstig nach Aufmerksamkeit und Ablenkung, also gebe ich ihnen eine. Ich klopfe einen sanften und leisen Rhythmus, der mich schon seit Kindheitstagen begleitet, gegen den Tisch, dankbar, dass die Tischdecke die stumpfen Geräusche vor den anderen Gästen verbirgt und mich in die Sicherheit der Anonymität hüllt.  
Die harmonischen Klänge beruhigen mein schnell pochendes Herz, das unter meinem Hemd hinweg schlägt und einen allzu gewohnten Tanz tanzt, und ich fühle, wie mein Körper in den Zustand der kompletten, quälenden Ruhe eingelullt wird.  
Ein Kampf zwischen Entspannung und einer Mischung aus Wut und Nervosität herrscht über mein Verhalten und ich fühle jeden Schlag der beiden Gegner, als würde er direkt durch mich durch zucken.  
Schon lange war ich nicht mehr so aufgeregt, jemand Neuen zu treffen und in meinem Kopf, wo ich mich am sichersten fühle, verfluche ich Luke leise für das, was er mir hiermit angetan hat.  
Schon zum dritten Mal in diesem Monat hat er mich in so eine unangenehme Situation gebracht und zum neunten Mal in diesem Jahr, welches erst zwei Monate jung ist, habe ich mich zu dieser Sache überreden lassen. Wenn es um Luke geht, kann ich einfach nicht ‘Nein’ sagen. Er ist schließlich mein bester Freund, den ich zudem schon seit fast achtundzwanzig Jahren kenne, aber er hat sich verändert. Das ist nicht zu leugnen und es schmerzt mir, daran zu denken. Seitdem er mit Melanie zusammengezogen ist, hat er immer weniger Zeit und unsere Freundschaft schläft langsam ein, wie es ein Fuß tut, wenn man zu lange auf ihm liegt. Doch ein eingeschlafener Fuß wird nach einer Zeit lästig und unangenehm, weil niemand dieses Gefühl leiden kann tut man dann sein Bestes, um es abzuschütteln und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Luke mich abschüttelt. Deswegen gehe ich zu all diesen Treffen, nur, um ihm am nächsten Tag von der Enttäuschung, die ich erlitten habe, zu erzählen.  
Es sollte nicht so sein, das weiß auch ich, jedoch hänge ich immer noch an dem verlockenden Gedankentrick, von der Zeit vor Melanie, vor Susanne und selbst vor Monika, fest. Ja, das waren schöne Zeiten und ich wünsche mir, wir könnten zurückgehen, zu dem Punkt in unserem Leben, an dem alles in Ordnung war, an dem wir ein vereintes Team waren. Luke und Sebastian gegen den Rest der Welt.  
Die penetrante Glocke an der Eingangstür erweckt mein momentanes Interesse, jedoch macht sich eine noch größere Enttäuschung breit, als ich das Paar von links neben mir, welches sich, seitdem sie sich vor einer Stunde neben mich gesetzt haben, nur gestritten haben, mit einem düsteren Blick das Restaurant verlassen sehe.  
Widererwartens wandert mein Blick nochmals zu meiner Armbanduhr und Missgunst verzerrt mein Gesicht in eine unattraktive Grimasse. Was habe ich auch erwartet? Dass abwechslungsweise mal eine anständige Dame dabei ist? Natürlich nicht, es ist ja schließlich Luke, der mich verkuppeln will. Ich hätte schon längst gehen sollen. All das Warten hat doch keinen Sinn, wenn ich ihr sowieso keine Chance geben werde.  
Sie wird nur ein weiterer Versuch Lukes sein, mir endlich Gesellschaft in mein langweiliges Leben, welches von Arbeit regiert und von Einsamkeit dominiert wird, zu bringen. Was er jedoch nicht zu verstehen vermag, ist, dass ich mein einsames und langweiliges Leben so mag, wie es ist. Ich brauche niemanden, außer meinem grauen Vierbeiner, und ich genieße es, zu arbeiten. Es gibt meinem Leben einen Sinn und mir einen Grund, morgens aufzustehen und mich abends frühzeitig nach dem typischen Glas Merlot in die verlockende und traumfreie Welt des Schlafs ziehen zu lassen. Warum sollte dies jemand ändern?  
Eine weitere Person würde lediglich meinen perfekt geplanten Alltag und meine sorgfältig durchgeführte Routine durcheinander bringen, Verwirrung und Chaos würden sich in meinem Leben breit machen und meinen Kopf verwüsten. Es würde mir jegliche Energie rauben, die ich für weitaus Wichtigeres nutzen könnte, als dafür, eine Person an meiner Seite glücklich zu halten.  
Nein, ich brauche wahrhaftig keine Freundin in meinem Leben.  
„Kann ich Ihnen wirklich nichts bringen?“, ertönt die leise und zittrige Stimme der jungen Bedienung, die mich jetzt schon seit einer Stunde umkreist und darauf wartet, dass ich ihr endlich eine Aufgabe gebe, damit ihr Chef schließlich aufhört, Druck aufzubauen.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein …“  
Ich habe es satt zu warten. Ich habe genug meiner wertvollen Zeit verschwendet. Sie wird sowieso nicht auftauchen. Wieso sollte sie auch?  
„Ich denke, ich gehe“, sage ich, gucke sie dabei nicht einmal an. Sie tut mir irgendwie leid. Nach all dem, was sie sich heute Abend anhören musste, sieht man ihr die Enttäuschung deutlich an.  
„Natürlich.“  
Ein Akt der Freundlichkeit verlässt ihre Lippen, jedoch sehe ich ihren rot umrandeten Augen an, dass sie kurz vor den Tränen steht. Ich nehme es ihr nicht übel.  
Ich greife gerade nach meinem Geldbeutel, um sie für ihre großen Mühen und den Schaden zu entlohnen, als eine leise und unsichere Stimme hinter ihr erklingt und meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau im roten Kleid lenkt. Kaum zu sehen, steht sie hinter der Bedienung und schaut mich mit schüchternem Blick an.  
„Sebastian?“  
„Ja, der bin ich“, sage ich und verliere mich in den eindrucksvollen blauen Augen, die mir das Gefühl geben, dass sie durch all meine Fassaden direkt in meine Seele blickt.  
„Sofia“, sagt sie und reicht mir ihre Hand, die leicht zittert. Ich bemerke, wie ihre andere Hand sich an ihrer kleinen Tasche, der man ihr Alter deutlich ansieht, festhält, als ginge es um ihr Leben und blicke erneut in ihr, von Unsicherheit verwüstetes, Gesicht.  
Ihre braunen Locken umrahmen ihr eckiges Gesicht in einer Art und Weise, die schon fast zu perfekt ist, und ihr ungewöhnliches Aussehen zieht mich in den Bann ihrer wundervollen blauen Augen und hält mich gefangen in ihrer Essenz, die mich im Staunen lässt.  
Erst, als sie sich räuspert, bemerke ich, dass ich starre, nehme ihre Hand schnell in meine, drücke sie etwas fester als nötig und behalte sie vielleicht auch etwas länger in meiner, als es unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre.  
„Sie können uns zwei Gläser Riesling bringen, bitte“, sage ich, ohne meine Augen abzuwenden und setze mich erneut. Es ist lächerlich. Ich sollte gehen, nachdem sie mich so lange hat warten lassen, aber irgendetwas an ihrer mysteriösen Art erweckt das brennende Verlangen, ihrer Schüchternheit und ihres nervösen Auftretens auf den Grund zu gehen.  
„Sehr gerne“, hallt die Stimme der Kellnerin stumpf irgendwo in meinem Kopf, jedoch ertönt sie nur sehr blass über das stetige Pochen meines Herzens.


	2. Chapter 2

Meine Augen folgen ihrer Hand, die den Stuhl vor mir zögernd zurückzieht und das krächzende Geräusch weckt die empörten Blicke einiger Gäste. Sollen sie doch starren, wie sie wollen. Ihre Wangen röten sich und ein Hauch von Unwohlsein huscht über ihr Gesicht, welches sie mit dem Neigen ihres Kopfes hinter einer Wand von Locken, die es mir unmöglich macht, mich weiterhin in ihren Augen zu verlieren, verschwinden lässt.  
Enttäuschung macht sich in mir breit, aber ich kann nicht klar herausfiltern, worüber ich enttäuscht bin, jedoch weiß ich genau, worüber ich enttäuscht sein sollte. Über eine Stunde zu spät und noch habe ich kein einziges Wort der Erklärung gehört.  
Sie setzt sich rasch, doch elegant, und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an, jedoch weiß ich nicht, was sie von mir erwartet. Ich sollte derjenige sein, der etwas erwartet. Schließlich ist sie zu spät gekommen, ohne eine Entschuldigung für ihre unakzeptable Verspätung anzubieten.  
Nein, weder von einer Erklärung, noch von einer Entschuldigung ist etwas zu sehen. Ihre großen blauen Augen starren mich an und ich fühle mich plötzlich in Erklärungsnot, vielleicht eher: ohne einen Fauxpas begangen zu haben, den ich erklären müsste.  
„War denn viel Stau?“, sagt mein Mund, ohne sich vorher die Erlaubnis von meinem logisch denkenden Teil des Gehirns geholt zu haben. Wieso rede ich? Wieso verlassen diese fragwürdigen Worte mein Mund? Sie sollte den Anfang machen und doch fühle ich mich wohler, jetzt, wo der Einstieg in die Unterhaltung gegeben ist.  
Ihr Mund verformt sich langsam, aber sicher in ein schüchternes Lächeln, bevor sie in einer leisen, aber sicheren Stimme sagt: „Ich bin gelaufen.“  
Etwas so Einfaches und doch so Unverständliches. Mein Blick wandert zu dem Fenster neben der Eingangstür und ich erblicke das anhaltende Gewitter, das sich über die Kleinstadt hermacht, mit großem Erstaunen. Ich schlucke und fühle wie mein trockener Hals das Geschenk dankbar annimmt.  
„Ich habe einen guten Regenschirm und mein nasser Mantel hängt im Eingangsbereich“, es ist mehr ein leises Flüstern, als alles andere und doch bin ich fasziniert von dem Klang ihrer Stimme. Sie muss mir die Verwirrung angesehen haben, obwohl ich mein Gesicht normalerweise unter Kontrolle habe. Ich sehe, wie ihre Hände sich gegenseitig versuchen zu besiegen, ein Kampf, den keiner der beiden gewinnen kann, und sie probiert dem nervösen Kneten ein Ende zu bereiten, als sie meinen fragenden Blick entdeckt.  
„Wohnst du weit entfernt?“  
Sie wendet ihren Blick ab und guckt sich hastig um, als würde jemand jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen und Wörter beobachten und ich sehe, wie sich ihre Körperhaltung verkrampft. Meine Brauen runzeln sich, als ich beobachte, wie sie sich langsam in sich selbst zurückzieht und sich ein dumpfer Film über ihre funkelnden Augen zieht, fast, als hätte sie etwas zu verbergen.  
Normalerweise ist dies der Teil des Abends, wo ich mich ausklinke und einfach nur ein Essen in Stille genieße. Das komische Verhalten sollte mich abschrecken, sollte ein Warnzeichen sein und doch fühle ich mich komischerweise interessiert an der Unterhaltung.  
„Es ist ein Stück zu laufen“, sagt sie nach einer Weile des Zögerns und ich merke, wie ich mich selber entspanne, als hätte ich die Ankunft ihrer Antwort voller Vorfreude erwartet. Ihre Schultern sacken zusammen, gefolgt von ihren Händen, die leblos in ihrem Schoß fallen und sich dort einnisten.  
„Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?“ fragt sie und es ist offensichtlich, dass sie sich wohler fühlt, wenn sie nicht im Zentrum der Unterhaltung steht. Ich lehne mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und nehme mir ein Moment Zeit zu beobachten, wie sie ihre Augenbrauen nach oben zieht, in der festen Erwartung einer Antwort. Ihr Blick neugierig und doch zurückhaltend zur selben Zeit. Faszinierend.  
„Nein, ich wohne ein bisschen außerhalb der Stadt“, sage ich und sie nickt langsam, während ihre Augen durch die Menge wandern. Ich nutze den kurzen Augenblick, um unbemerkt ihr Verhalten zu analysieren. Ihr Knie wackelt unter dem Tisch, ein klares Zeichen von Nervosität und sie beißt sich, wahrscheinlich unbewusst, auf ihre rot bemalte Unterlippe. Ihre Zähne ziehen an der empfindlichen Haut, bis sie gespannt über ihrer verborgenen Zahnpartie liegt. Ihre Augenlider blinzeln häufig, zu häufig für eine entspannte Person, und ihre Augen versuchen meine zu meiden, ein schwacher Versuch, der darin endet, dass sie wegschaut, sobald sie sich entdeckt fühlt.  
Ich schaue sie direkt an, schäme mich nicht dafür, als sie sich aus Unsicherheit eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht und mich endlich anguckt.  
Wieso sollte ich es ihr auch einfach machen?  
„Bist du hier öfters?“, fragt sie mich und ich probiere, sie aufmunternd anzulächeln. Irgendwie tut sie mir auch ein wenig leid.  
„Ab und zu.“  
Immer noch ist keine Aussicht auf eine Entschuldigung und überraschenderweise stört es mich nicht. Meine Wut ist wie verflogen, als ich in diese wundervollen Augen gucke und das Gefühl habe, dass sich sehr viel mehr als nur Schönheit hinter ihnen verbirgt. Diese Augen haben so viel gesehen, so viel erlebt und hüten so viele Geheimnisse, dass ich mich erdrückt von der Wucht ihres intensiven Blickes fühle.  
„Ich gehe nicht so oft aus dem Haus“, ertönt ihre zittrige Stimme erneut. Es ist nicht die Entschuldigung, die ich erwartet hatte und sie erweckt Sympathie anstelle von Zufriedenheit in mir, als ihre Augen sich mit Wasser füllen. Auf einmal habe ich das starke Bedürfnis, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich möchte die Düsterheit ihres Blickes lüften und sie in einer beschützende Weise in meine Arme nehmen, um sie vor dem Grauen der Außenwelt zu hüten.  
„Ich auch nicht“, sage ich, aber mehr, um sie aufzumuntern, als um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Während ich es bevorzuge in meinem Haus zu bleiben, verlasse ich den Komfort meiner Wohnung öfter, als ich es mir manchmal wünschen würde.  
„Ich bin etwas nervös.“  
Ihre Augen huschen wieder durch den Raum, ständig auf der Hut vor einem nicht existierenden Raubtier, sie die Beute. Diesmal folge ich ihrem Blick durch den Raum und sehe nichts Außergewöhnliches, jedoch erblicke ich viel dunklere Augen, als ich mein Blick wieder zu ihr wende.  
„Erzähl mir etwas über dich“, sage ich, um sie abzulenken und es scheint zu klappen. Ihr unsicherer Blick richtet sich (vermutlich ‘auf mich’) und sie beginnt, eine Strähne um ihren leicht zitternden Finger zu wickeln.  
„Da gibt es nichts Interessantes zu wissen“, sagt sie und lächelt betrübt. Irgendwie verfolgt mich das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht ganz stimmt, dass sie irgendetwas verheimlicht und ich greife nach meinem Glas Wein, welches vor ein paar Minuten an unseren Tisch gebracht wurde.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht wahr ist“, sage ich, bevor ich den reichen Geschmack des Weines in meinem Mund genieße.  
Sie beobachtet mich und wir ignorieren die Speisekarte, die mit dem Wein kam, für eine Weile länger. Sie mustert meine Bewegung, genau wie ich ihre vor einigen Sekunden gemustert habe, und ein leises Lachen verlässt meinen Mund.  
„Nein, es gibt wahrhaftig nichts Interessantes über mich zu erzählen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine sehr interessante Person bist“, sagt sie schließlich, ihre Hand macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Glas und sie nippt etwas eingeschüchtert daran.  
„Außer meiner Arbeit gibt es nichts über mich auszusagen“, höre ich mich sagen und beobachte, wie sie in ihr Glas lächelt, ihre Augen fixiert auf die rote Masse in dem viel zu großen Glas.  
„Also ein Workaholic?“ fragt sie und ich lasse mein Blick über die Speisekarte wandern. Normalerweise nehme ich immer dasselbe hier, habe ich schon, seitdem ich das erste Mal vor sechs Jahren hierher gekommen bin und ich wüsste nicht, warum sich das heute ändern sollte.  
Jedoch fühlen sich meine Augen zu einem anderen, neuen und gar aufregenden Gericht hingezogen und ich schwebe in der Verlockung, aus meiner Komfortzone herauszutreten, das neue Abenteuer entschlossen anzutreten und die eintönige Routine ausnahmsweise zurückzulassen.  
Stille herrscht zwischen uns, während wir beide die Karte studieren und ich genieße es. Ihre Ausstrahlung wirkt zweideutig, unsicher und doch bestimmt, und ich fühle mich wie in einer Trance. Verzweifelt auf der Suche nach dem Schlüssel zu ihrer seltsamen Art, die mich doch so in ihren Bann gezogen hat.  
„Hast du dich schon entschieden?“, fragt sie mich, ohne hinauf zu schauen.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht“, sage ich, obwohl es eine Lüge ist.  
Die Aufregung, die mit einem neuen Abenteuer kommt, hat mich schon längst übernommen und die Entscheidung es zu wagen, ist längst gefallen.  
„Du wirkst aber recht entschieden“, sagt sie und schmunzelt mich an, als hätte sie mir die Lüge direkt angesehen. Ich fühle, wie meine Wangen warm werden und bemerke, wie ich auf einmal schüchtern werde und wie überfordert ich mich mit dem durchbohrenden Blick dieser überwältigenden Augen fühle.  
„Vielleicht bin ich das auch“, sage ich und sie nickt nur langsam, offensichtlich verloren in ihren Gedanken.  
„Dann wird das sicherlich noch ein interessanter Abend.“  
Wir beide lächeln uns nur an und ich bin nicht mehr allzu sicher, ob wir noch über das Essen reden, aber über eins kann ich mir durchaus sicher sein. Sofia ist keine normale Frau, hinter der Fassade verbirgt sich viel, was mir jetzt noch ein Rätsel ist.


	3. Chapter 3

„Dein Kater heißt Chaos?“, fragt sie und lacht in ihre Hand, offensichtlich amüsiert über den Namen meines armen Vierbeiners. Er würde sich jetzt sicher lautstark darüber beschweren, dass man sich über seinen Namen lustig macht. Ich platziere mein Besteck auf dem Teller, mein Essen beendet und ich zufrieden und satt. Ich hebe mein Glas zu meinen Lippen und lasse einen kleinen Schluck in mein Mund laufen bevor ich erfreut seufze.  
„Er passt zu ihm“, sage ich und sie lacht nur weiterhin. Es ist ein angenehmer Anblick, sie so entspannt zu sehen und ich genieße es, die positive Seite ihrer Ausstrahlung zu erkunden. Erfreulicherweise hat sich ihre Unsicherheit und Aufregung nach einiger Zeit gelegt und die neugierige Seite an ihr hat nun offensichtlich das Sagen.  
„Wieso? Verursacht er eine Menge Chaos?“ Sie nimmt das letzte Stückchen ihres Kuchens in den Mund und platziert ihr Besteck auf dem Dessertteller, zufrieden aussehend und mit einem riesengroßen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er ist nur zu einer Zeit in meinem Leben gekommen, wo Chaos herrschte und ich dachte, es sei ein passender Name für ein kleines Kätzchen von der Straße“, sage ich und wir fallen in eine angenehme Stille.  
Keiner fühlt sich gezwungen, etwas zu sagen und es ist recht angenehm, einfach nur hier zu sitzen und zu existieren. Es ist kein Bedarf für gezwungene Konversation und ich schätze es wert, dass die Stille genauso angenehm ist, wie die Unterhaltung mit ihr.  
Sie trinkt die letzten Reste ihres Weines und ich beobachte sie mit einem Lächeln, das mit meinen sonst düsteren Gesichtszügen zu spielen scheint. Der Abend verlief besser als gedacht und ich komme zu der Einsicht, dass er mir wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als ein Abend zu Hause, gefallen hat, etwas, was eher selten der Fall ist.  
Ich genieße meine eigene Gesellschaft, habe es schon immer getan. Wenn Leute versuchen würden, mich in eine ihrer Boxen zu stopfen, würde der Begriff introvertiert wahrscheinlich am ehesten passen, jedoch vermeide ich solche Begriffe. Ich genieße zwar die Anwesenheit von anderen Personen von Zeit zu Zeit, jedoch steht nichts über meiner Alleinzeit.  
Während ich immer noch der festen Überzeugung bin, dass ich keine weiteren Personen in meinem Leben brauche, bin ich fasziniert von Sofias verschachtelter Persönlichkeit und genieße ihre Gesellschaft zu großem Maße.  
Ich finde enormen Gefallen an den intellektuellen Unterhaltungen, stammt dem gewohnte, langweilige Gerede über das Wetter und den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch.  
„Ja, ich sehe die Parallelen“, sagt sie und ich lächle in mein Glas, als ich es ein letztes Mal nach oben hebe und mein Kopf nach hinten lehne.  
„Er ist ein sehr ruhiger Kater“, sage ich und sie lehnt sich zurück und faltet ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zusammen. Ich lehne mich nach vorne, vermisse die entfernte Nähe, und mustere sie ein weiteres Mal Ihre blauen Augen halten mich immer noch fest in ihrem Bann und das angedeutete Lächeln verbreitet eine ungewohnte Wärme in mir.  
Ja, sie ist eine angenehme Gesellschaft, die genau den richtigen Anteil an Zurückhaltung hat. Ich habe großen Spaß daran, Leute zu analysieren und all ihre verschiedenen Seiten zu entdecken und Sofia hat sich als große Herausforderung herausgestellt, was mein Interesse nur noch mehr weckt.  
Ich denke zurück und komme zu dem überraschenden Entschluss, dass ich, obwohl wir die ganze Zeit in einer Unterhaltung verwickelt waren und ich sehr viel über mein eigenes Leben preisgegeben habe, fast nichts über sie herausgefunden habe.  
Sie hat es erfolgreich geschafft, sich aus allen persönlichen Fragen mit geschickten Antworten herauszuwinden und ich schüttele mein Kopf lächelnd. Ja, sie ist wahrhaftig eine große Erweiterung dieses Tages gewesen.  
„Die Rechnung, bitte“, sage ich, als die Bedienung an uns vorbeihuscht und so gerne ich auch noch etwas in den Tiefen von Sofias Persönlichkeit forschen würde, ist es Zeit zu gehen. Es ist schon spät und ich muss morgen früh raus. Die Arbeit ruft.  
Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich ein bisschen Enttäuschung in mir breit macht, bei dem Gedanken, Sofia nicht wieder zu sehen, doch ich fege es zur Seite. Darum kann ich mich später auch noch kümmern, wenn meine Gedanken nicht von ihrer verlockenden Anwesenheit manipuliert werden. Ich denke im Moment nicht klar, wahrscheinlich ist es der Wein, der mir den Kopf so verdreht und ich beschließe, keine überstürzten Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert habe, wie heute Abend und der Gedanke zaubert ein Schmunzeln auf mein Gesicht.  
„Huch, es ist schon so spät“, sagt sie und Sorge verzerrt ihr auf einmal bleiches Gesicht.„Ja, wir haben etwas lange gegessen“, werfe ich in die Unterhaltung ein und verkneife mir den Kommentar über ihre Verspätung. Ein so wundervoller Abend muss nicht durch meine Bitterkeit ruiniert werden.  
„Ich sollte mich dann mal so langsam auch auf den Weg machen.“  
Ich hatte schon fast wieder vergessen, dass sie zu Fuß hier ist und der Gedanke, sie so spät bei Nacht noch alleine durch die Straßen der, zwar kleinen aber dennoch nicht ungefährlichen, Stadt huschen zu lassen, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht.  
„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?“, biete ich an und sehe die gewohnte Unsicherheit ihre Züge übernehmen. Ihre Brauen ziehen sich zusammen und ihre Pupillen weiten sich in Aufregung.  
„Das ist sehr nett gemeint, aber ich laufe lieber.“  
„Es ist wirklich kein großer Umstand. Ich würde es gerne machen.“  
„Nein, ich laufe wirklich gerne. Wirklich.“  
Ihre Wangen werden erneut rot und meine Augen werden von dem unruhigen Kneten ihrer Hände fast magisch angezogen.  
„Bist du dir sicher? Ich würde dich ungern zu so später Stunde alleine durch die Straßen ziehen lassen.“ Der Gedanke ist mir überhaupt nicht wohl und ich wünsche mir insgeheim, dass sie einfach zustimmt und mir bewilligt, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Ich würde mich einfach sicherer fühlen, wenn ich weiß, dass sie sicher zu Hause angekommen ist. Verleugnen kann ich nicht, dass ein kleiner Teil von mir sich auch darüber freuen würde, noch etwas länger in ihrer Gesellschaft zu verweilen.  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich kenne die Straßen hier nur zu gut. Mir passiert schon nichts“, sagt sie und probiert mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu geben, doch es kommt eher als rasch und gezwungen rüber. Ich glaube ihr nicht, merke, dass etwas nicht stimmt und doch muss ich ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren. Zwar mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Magen, aber ich muss es akzeptieren.  
„Die Rechnung“, sagt die Bedienung und unterbricht unseren intensiven Blickkontakt. Ich wende meine Augen von ihr ab und sehe in meinem Augenwinkel, wie sie erleichtert ausatmet.  
Ich gebe der Bedienung ein angemessenes Trinkgeld, Teil davon als Entschädigung für die Unannehmlichkeiten, und wir erheben uns langsam und zögernd.  
Erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie klein und zierlich sie eigentlich wirklich ist und sie weicht meinen Blicken wieder aus, probiert alles, um mich nur nicht anschauen zu müssen.  
Sie läuft in schnellen Schritt zur Garderobe und greift nach ihrem Mantel, doch meine Hand ist schneller. Sie lächelt mich schüchtern an und ich helfe ihr, in den schweren und immer noch nassen Mantel zu schlüpfen.  
„Danke.“  
Ihre Stimme ist so leise, dass ich sie kaum noch hören kann.  
„Gerne.“  
Wir laufen zur Eingangstür und ich habe auf einmal das Bedürfnis, sie wiederzusehen. Der Abend und die Gesellschaft waren zu einladend, um sie nicht nach einem erneuten Treffen zu fragen, also sage ich als Folge einer Kurzschlussreaktion: „Möchtest du dich vielleicht demnächst nochmal mit mir verabreden?“  
Sie zögert, scheint es sich zu überlegen und doch huscht Angst über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Uhrzeit auf meiner Armbanduhr entdeckt.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los.“  
„Moment!“, sage ich, als sie schon halb aus der Tür ist. Sie guckt hastig zurück und sagt: „Danke für den tollen Abend!“  
Sie flieht in die Nacht und als ich die Tür öffne, um zu sehen, in welche Richtung sie verschwunden ist, ist sie genau das; verschwunden. Nichts ist von ihr ist mehr zu sehen und es ist fast so, als hätte die Nacht sie in ihrer Dunkelheit verschlungen.  
Ich gucke etwas verwirrt durch die Straßen und schüttele mein Kopf, verloren in meinen Gedanken. Das war definitiv nicht eine von Lukes normalen Frauen, mit denen er mich versucht zu verkuppeln. Sofia ist besonders und hinter ihr steckt etwas, was ich noch nicht identifizieren kann. Hinter der Maske muss noch mehr stecken und ich empfinde das dringende Verlangen, herauszufinden, was genau hinter der schüchtern und nervös wirkenden Frau steckt.


	4. Chapter 4

Meine Augen weichen von ihrer ursprünglichen Aufgabe ab und finden die angegebene Uhrzeit in der unteren Ecke meines Laptops mit Erleichterung. Ich sollte mich konzentrieren, da ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe, meine Arbeit in einem viel zu engen Zeitplan zu Ende zu bringen, und doch habe ich mich immer wieder dabei erwischt, wie meine Augen die Uhrzeit kontrolliert haben, um ja sicherzugehen, dass ich nicht zu spät bin. Ich speichere meinen Arbeitsfortschritt ab und schließe, woran ich jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen pausenlos arbeite.  
Das neue Projekt, so viel es mir auch einbringen mag, raubt mir den letzten Nerv. Ich drücke den Aus-Schalter und falte den Laptop sorgfältig zusammen. Ich reibe mir über mein Gesicht und seufze voller Erschöpfung in meine kalten Hände. Eindeutig zu viel Arbeit und zu wenig Schlaf. Ich leere die zehnte Tasse Kaffee für den heutigen Tag und fühle mich kaum besser, eher noch schlechter.  
Das Koffein hat schon längst aufgehört zu wirken und ich räume die Tasse beiseite.  
Nur noch zwei weitere Tage des pausenlosen Arbeitens und ich sollte es endlich beendet haben, sogar noch pünktlich zum Abgabetermin. Dann werde ich wohl erstmal die nächste Woche eine Pause nehmen, die ich nach der Hälfte schon wieder abbrechen werde, da ich es nicht aushalte, länger als ein paar Tage nichts zu tun. Ich erhebe mich langsam und stelle sicher, dass ich meinen Arbeitsplatz vor der großen Fensterfront sauber und ordentlich verlasse, bevor ich mich in Richtung Eingangstür bewege. Ich brauche diese Abwechslung mindestens genauso dringend, wie ein paar Stunden guten Schlaf, nicht dieser Halbschlaf, den ich jede Nacht für drei Stunden halte, nur, um genauso unerhohlt wieder an meinen Schreibtisch zurückzukehren.  
Ich greife nach meiner Jacke, die sorgfältig aufgehängt in meinem Wandschrank hängt, und schwinge meine Tasche über die Schulter, bevor die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt.  
Ich schließe genau dreimal ab und warte auf dem Aufzug, der mich vom sechsten Stock in die Tiefgarage bringt, wo ich meine schreienden Muskeln dazu überreden kann, in den tiefgelegenen Wagen einzusteigen.  
Ich sollte definitiv mal wieder Sport machen. Ich habe es schon viel zu lange schleifen lassen und mein schlechtes Gewissen erledigt seine Arbeit zufriedenstellend, da ich einen Fitnessstudiobesuch fest für nächste Woche einplane.  
Ich tauche aus der Dunkelheit in die pralle Sonne ein, als ich die Tiefgarage verlasse und lasse ein kleines Geräusch der Missgunst aus meinem Mund entweichen, während ich nach der Sonnenbrille auf dem Beifahrersitz greife.  
„Ich hasse Sonne“, murmle ich und nehme die schnellste Route zu dem kleinen Café am Waldrand, wo Luke und ich uns nun schon seit fast zehn Jahren regelmäßig zum Brunch treffen. Leider hat die Regelmäßigkeit mit seiner neu entfachten Flamme der Liebe abgenommen und wir sehen uns nun anstatt wöchentlich nur noch jeden dritten Mittwoch.  
Ich erreiche mein Ziel nach nur zehn Minuten und vermisse die Zeit, als ich vielleicht noch hierher gelaufen wäre. Mein eng getakteter Tag verbietet es mir jedoch, jegliche Abweichungen meines sorgsam geplanten Terminkalenders vorzunehmen und leider bleibt mir gerade heute keine Zeit für einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Wald.  
Ich parke neben Lukes Fahrrad und lächle, als ich aus dem Wagen steige und die Treppen empor steige, wo mich Luke schon an unserem Stammtisch auf der Veranda erwartet.  
Es ist zum Glück schon wieder warm genug, um die angenehme Brise draußen genießen zu können und so laufe ich ihm entgegen.  
„Hey“, sagt er und ich schlinge meine Arme um ihn, bevor ich mich neben ihm in meinen Stuhl gleiten lasse.  
„Hallo“, sage ich und er winkt die Kellnerin, die uns nun schon seit drei Jahren kennt und bedient, hinüber.  
„Das Übliche“, sagt er und zwinkert ihr zu, bevor sie die Chance hat, wieder Richtung Küche zu verschwinden. Sie lächelt zurück, wie jedes Mal.  
„Und wie geht es dir, mein Lieber?“, fragt er mich und ich probiere mir das Gähnen zu verkneifen, jedoch verzieht sich mein Mund schon in die allzu gewohnte Grimasse und das erdrosselte Geräusch verlässt kaum meinen Mund, bevor er schon wieder sagt: „Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen.“  
„Danke für das nette Kompliment“, sage ich und wir lachen beide, als ich meine Hand vom Mund nehme und sie in mein Schoß lege.  
„Ich bin so vertieft in mein neues Projekt, das bis Samstag fertig werden muss, dass ich nachts nur noch drei Stunden schlafe.“  
„Ein viel beschäftigter Mann, wie ich sehe“, sagt er und ich kann die Missgunst in seiner Stimme heraushören.  
„Spar dir die Rede. Ich weiß es selbst“, sage ich und halte die Hand hoch, als er Luft holt um mir eine seiner berühmten Reden zu halten.  
„Du musst ernsthaft weniger Arbeiten und dich mehr auf deine Freizeit konzentrieren“, sagt er und ich schüttele einfach nur meinen Kopf. Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon unzählige Male und doch fängt er jedes Mal aufs Neue damit an.  
„Ich bin zufrieden, so , wie ich lebe“, sage ich und er zieht nur eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch. Er muss es eigentlich gar nicht mehr tun, denn ich weiß schon, was genau er gerade denkt.  
„Wirklich. Nur, weil du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, wie es ist, seine Arbeit zu lieben, heißt es nicht, dass ich nicht mit meiner zufrieden sein kann“, sage ich und lache, als er mir einen seiner berühmten Blicke zuwirft, der mehr als tausend Worte sagt. Er glaubt mir kein Wort.  
Luke ist im Gegensatz zu mir noch ein kleines verpeiltes Kind, welches im Körper eines Erwachsenen steckt. Er würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag seinen Hobbys nachgehen und so kommt es, dass er vor zwei Monaten sein eigenes Kletterparkgeschäft aufgemacht hat. Seitdem blüht das Kind in ihm noch mehr auf als zuvor und ich genieße es, meinen Freund so glücklich zu sehen.  
„Irgendwas stinkt an deiner Aussage“, sagt er und uns wird der gewöhnliche Kaffee gebracht.  
„Danke, Miranda“, sage ich und biete ihr ein freundliches Lächeln an, bevor ich mir an dem ersten Schluck meines schwarzen Kaffees fast den Mund verbrenne.  
„Ich bin jedenfalls nicht gekommen, um mich mit dir über dein völlig übertriebenes Arbeitsleben zu unterhalten“, sagt er und dieses Mal bin ich es, der seine Augenbraue hochzieht.  
„Ach ja, das hört sich aber nicht so danach an. Weswegen bist du denn dann gekommen?“  
„Um mich mit dir über dein Date zu unterhalten. Du hast nicht wie üblich am nächsten Tag angerufen, um mir deine vorbereitete ‚Es tut mir leid, dass es nicht funktioniert hat‘ Rede zu halten, also nehme ich mal an, dass es dieses mal gut gelaufen ist“, sagt er und ich verschlucke mich beinahe an meinem Wasser.  
„Tu nicht so, als wäre die Rede nicht vorbereitet. Du bist schon vor Monaten aufgeflogen“, sagt er und amüsiert sich offensichtlich über meinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Danke, dass du mir erst jetzt davon erzählst“, murre ich und er greift nach seiner Tasse, lachend.  
„Es war einfach zu köstlich, dich so zappeln zu lassen“, sagt er und ich rolle nur genervt meine Augen .  
„Egal, jetzt spuck schon aus. Wie war’s?“ fragt er und lehnt sich nach vorne, gespannt auf meinen Bericht.  
„Es war ganz okay“, sage ich, will ihm kein zu gutes Gefühl geben. Immerhin hat sich nichts an meiner Einstellung zum Thema Beziehungen geändert.  
„Ganz okay? Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast?“, fragt er entgeistert und ich nicke kurz, bevor ich in meine Tasse lächle.  
„Werdet ihr euch wiedersehen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich noch nicht mal mehr ihre Nummer. Ich habe sie nicht eingespeichert und nun finde ich sie nicht mehr“, gebe ich zu und Luke schüttelt nur seufzend seinen Kopf.  
„Dir muss man aber auch echt alles zweimal sagen“, beschwert er sich und sucht nach seinem Handy, wahrscheinlich, um mir die Nummer erneut zu geben.  
„Wer ist hier das Kind von uns beiden?“, erinnere ich ihn und er schmunzelt, bevor er mir die Nummer erneut durchgibt.  
„Verliere sie nicht nochmal“, sagt er und ich lache nur kurz.  
„Dann wäre es Schicksal.“  
„Wirst du sie anrufen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Es war zwar ganz nett, aber ich will ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Ich suche nach keiner Freundin und alles andere wäre ihr gegenüber einfach nicht gerecht“, sage ich und schalte mein Handy aus, sobald es anfängt zu klingeln. Nichts und niemand wird diesen Moment der absoluten Ruhe zerstören.  
„Ach komm. Gib ihr doch eine Chance. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass es ganz nett war. Warum verabredet ihr euch nicht nochmal und wer weiß? Vielleicht wird das ja was.“  
Er ist viel zu aufgeregt über die Nachrichten und vielleicht sollte ich ihm sagen, dass das nie etwas werden wird, aber wie immer kann ich ihm nicht widersprechen.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht.“  
„Ich habe immer Recht“, sagt er und lächelt verschmitzt.  
Ich sollte ihm wirklich nicht das Gefühl geben, dass mir das hier gefällt, oder dass es irgendetwas bringt, aber ich kann mich nicht dazu überreden, seine Hingabe zu missachten und ihm das Herz zu brechen. Wem tut es weh, wenn ich einfach sein Spiel mitspiele und ihm dabei auch noch einen Gefallen tue? Zudem finde ich den Gedanken, Sofia wiederzusehen, gar nicht mal so schlecht, also nicke ich nur langsam und trinke einen weiteren Schluck heißen Kaffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Meine Augen entwischen ihrer Aufgabe, welche nun wirklich nicht zu schwer ist, erneut und mein Blick schweift zu meinem Handy, welches auf der Couch neben mir liegt. Ich starre es für ein paar Sekunden an, der Gedanke sie anzurufen huscht durch meinen unkonzentrierten Kopf.  
Nein, sie wird sich sowieso nicht mit mir treffen wollen. Abgesehen davon ist das meine freie Woche, die ich mit Büchern und Chaos verbringen werde. Als ob er wüsste, dass ich über ihn nachdenke, räkelt er sich auf meinem Bauch und streckt seinen Körper in die Länge, seine Krallen streifen meinen Buchrücken.  
Genau, ich war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen zu lesen, meine Nase tief vergraben in einem der vielen Werke von Jane Austen. Ich versuche meine Augen zu zwingen, sich auf die gelesenen Wörter zu konzentrieren, doch meine Gedanken sind immer noch bei meinem Handy und der einen Nummer, die ich allzu gerne anrufen würde.  
Ich muss dieselbe Passage erneut lesen, da ich mir den Inhalt der Zeilen nicht merken kann und Verwirrung sich schnell breit macht. Ein Seufzen verlässt meine Lippen und ich lege das Buch beiseite. Das wird so nichts.  
Ich streichle Chaos’ Kopf für eine Weile, höre das bestätigende Schnurren des grauen Fellknäuels und lächle. Er macht einen schlechten Tag immer automatisch besser. Ich beobachte, wie sich seine Krallen ein- und ausfahren und plötzlich schüttelt er seinen Kopf, ein klares Zeichen, dass die Schmusephase nun vorbei ist.  
Er erhebt sich auf meinem Bauch, macht sich fast größer als ich, und streckt sich erneut. Auch ein Schnauben verlässt seinen Mund und er springt in einer eleganten Art und Weise, die ich selbst nie hinkriegen würde, von der Couch. Chaos marschiert in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers und ich weiß, dass er sich gleich auf meinem Bett einrollt und dort für die nächsten paar Stunden seinen Tiefschlaf verbringen wird.  
Ich erhebe mich und mache mich auf den Weg in die Küche, um mir etwas zu Essen vorzubereiten. Eigentlich habe ich noch keinen Hunger, aber ich weiß, dass ich mir wahrscheinlich endlich mal etwas Richtiges zubereiten sollte. Nicht immer nur die Fertigsuppen aus dem Supermarkt, die ich nun schon seit zwei Wochen zum Mittagessen gehabt habe.  
Seit zwei Wochen habe ich auch sehr unregelmäßig gegessen, was ich definitiv so schnell wie möglich ändern sollte.  
Vielleicht sollte ich einfach irgendwo etwas essen gehen. Ich habe weder die Nerven, noch die Zutaten, etwas Anständiges zu kochen und ich hab noch weniger Lust, jetzt noch schnell einkaufen zu gehen. Das kann ich genauso gut auch morgen noch machen, wenn ich die Pakete aus der Stadt hole.  
Ja, der Gedanke, nicht kochen zu müssen, ist schon verlockend, jedoch bevorzuge ich die Privatsphäre meines eigenen Zuhauses und würde es nur sehr ungern verlassen. Gerade nachdem ich so wenig Zeit mit anderen Mitmenschen verbracht habe, habe ich eigentlich noch weniger Lust, jetzt auf einmal sozial aktiv zu werden. Nein, wahrhaftig ist dieser Aspekt des Ausgehens ein wahrer Grund, es nicht zu tun.  
Ich stehe nun schon bestimmt drei volle Minuten vor meinem geöffneten Kühlschrank und mir starrt seine nicht zu übersehende Leere entgegen. Wie konnte ich es eigentlich erst soweit kommen lassen? Ich habe normalerweise immer etwas in ihm. Ausnahmsweise scheint Luke wohl recht gehabt zu haben. Vielleicht war dieses Projekt zu viel auf einmal. Eigentlich bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als die langweilige Brühe oder essen gehen und ich möchte wirklich ungern ein weiteres Mal in den Genuss der chinesischen 5-Minuten Suppe kommen, die mir schon öfter schlecht im Magen gelegen hat.  
Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen schließe ich den Kühlschrank und gucke mir die Prospekte der Lieferservice in der Gegend an und runzle meine Stirn. Normalerweise wäre es der perfekte Kompromiss zwischen Ausgehen und Kochen gewesen, jedoch verdirbt es mir den Appetit, wenn ich an all den Müll denke, der entsteht, wenn ich etwas bestelle und nicht vor Ort esse.  
Nein, ich kann die Plastikverschwendung nicht mit meinem umweltbewussten Gewissen vereinbaren und Pizza ist noch nie meine erste Wahl gewesen, wenn es um Essen ging. Generell vermeide ich alles, was man mit den Händen essen sollte und zu viel Fett enthält, etwas, was ich selbst als Kind schon von meiner Mutter eingeprägt bekommen habe.  
Vielleicht sollte ich sie nun wirklich mal wieder anrufen. Der letzte Anruf ist fast schon wieder zwei Monate her und sie wird sich sicherlich fragen, was passiert ist.  
Der bloße Gedanke an meine Mutter lässt mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen und ich schüttele mich unfreiwillig. Nein, das Telefonat kann definitiv warten.  
Ich mache mich auf den Rückweg ins Wohnzimmer und lasse mich auf meine Couch fallen, unzufrieden mit dem erfolglosen Beutezug. Mein Handy piepst und die Erinnerung fürs Fitnessstudio guckt mir entgegen, verurteilt mich dafür, dass ich noch auf meiner Couch sitze und nicht auf dem Weg zum Training bin.  
Dafür habe ich heute noch weniger Nerven und die Erinnerung ändert das nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie verdirbt mir jegliche Motivation, irgendwas zu tun. Ich entsperre mein Handy und lösche die Erinnerung, bevor sie mich weiter nerven kann und stöbere ein bisschen durch mein Telefon.  
Erneut kreuzt die Idee, Sofia anzurufen, meine aktuellen Gedanken und dieses Mal überlege ich es mir etwas länger. Wenn ich schon unter Menschen gehen muss, kann ich auch genauso gut mein Glück herausfordern und sie einladen, mich zu begleiten.  
Bevor ich irgendetwas dagegen sagen kann, wählen meine Finger ihre Nummer und ich drücke den grünen Wahlbutton, der mich sofort versucht mit der Nummer, die ich vor ein paar Tagen als zu unwichtig empfunden habe, zu verbinden.  
Ich höre es wählen und überlege mir schon, wieder aufzulegen, als ihre warme Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönt.  
„Sofia, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ihre Stimme in meinen Ohren wie Musik erklingt und ich lege meinen Kopf auf die Nackenstütze, entspannt.  
„Hallo, hier ist Sebastian“, sage ich und höre im Hintergrund laute Stimmen, die sich immer weiter entfernen, bevor sich kurz darauf eine Tür schließt. Wahrscheinlich ist sie gerade unterwegs und hat keine Zeit. Ich hätte es nicht versuchen sollen.  
„Hey, was kann ich für dich tun?“, sagt sie und ich stelle mir vor, wie sie unsicher lächelt und ihre Locke um ihren Finger dreht. Genau so, wie bei unserem Treffen.  
„Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, mit mir etwas zu Mittag zu essen.“  
Ich bereue es, sobald sich die Stille breit macht und mich nervös an meiner Unterlippe knabbern lässt. Ich stelle mir schon all die Ausreden vor, die ich gleich hören werde und bereite mich auf eine Absage vor, als ihre Stimme leise und unsicher erneut ertönt.  
„Gerne!“  
Es ist so leise, dass ich es zuerst kaum verstehe und mich frage, ob ich es mir nur eingebildet habe, aber als sie Sekunden später erneut ihre Stimme zum Einsatz bringt, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich es mir nicht nur vorgestellt habe, sondern, dass es wirklich passiert ist.  
„Ich würde mich freuen“, sagt sie und zumindest hört es sich so an, als hätte sie ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder gefunden.  
„Das freut mich. Ich schicke dir die Details per SMS. Würde dir jetzt passen?“, frage ich und fühle diese Wärme in mir, die ich schon das letzte mal verspürt habe.  
„Mhh… Jetzt sofort?“  
„Ja, aber wenn es dir nicht passt, können wir uns auch etwas später treffen“, sage ich, realisiere, dass ich die Sache vielleicht etwas zu stürmisch angepackt habe und nehme mich leise fluchend zurück. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum ich so aufgeregt deswegen bin. Es sollte eigentlich nur etwas ganz Normales sein und vor ein paar Minuten wollte ich noch nicht einmal das Haus verlassen, also werde ich es wohl schaffen, noch eine Weile länger Auszuharren.  
„Jetzt gerade ist nicht so gut, aber in … einer Stunde sollte ich etwas mehr Zeit haben“, sagt sie und die Muskeln in meinem Gesicht fangen an, von all dem Lächeln wehzutun. Ich entspanne sie etwas und probiere mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Super. Ich sehe dich dann dort? Oder soll ich dich abholen?“  
Ich biete es an, im Falle, dass es ihr lieber wäre, nicht fahren zu müssen und leugne, dass ein Teil von mir sich wünscht, sie abzuholen.  
„Nein, ich denke, ich sollte es selbst finden“, sagt sie zögernd und ich höre, wie jemand in der Ferne ihren Namen ruft.  
„Ich muss jetzt wieder los. Wir sehen und nachher.“  
Sie legt auf, bevor ich die Chance habe, noch irgendetwas zu sagen und ich starre mein Handy in Verwirrung an. Freude verbreitet sich in meinem Körper und ich wundere mich, wer diese Person im Hintergrund war, aber akzeptiere, dass es mich vorläufig nichts angeht.  
Ich wandere in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich, wie erwartet, Chaos auf meinem Bett finde und mache mich fertig für eine schöne, lange Dusche, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Café machen werde.


	6. Chapter 6

Meine Augen wandern von meinem Kaffee zu ihrem entspannten Gesicht, welches in der späten Abendsonne einen neuen und atemberaubenden Glanz zu finden scheint. Das rotorange Licht setzt ihr Gesicht nur zu gekonnt in Szene und ich kann meine Augen nur schwer von dem bezaubernden Anblick abwenden. Ihre Mundwinkel sind in einem fast schon krampfhaften Lachen nach oben gezogen und sie streicht sich eine Haarsträhne, welche vor einiger Zeit aus ihrem Zopf gefallen ist, zaghaft hinter ihr Ohr. Natürlich bleibt diese nicht dort und fällt ihr direkt wieder ins Gesicht, kitzelt ihre Nase und lässt sie schwer seufzen bevor sie es endgültig aufgibt.  
„Das hast du nicht gemacht“, entweicht ihrem Mund und sie schüttelt ihren Kopf sanft. Ihre Haare schwingen rhythmisch mit der weichen Bewegung und ich schmunzele in den Abend hinein.  
„Leider doch“, erwidere ich und sie hebt ihren Kaffeebecher zu ihrem Mund, um ein verschmitztes Lächeln dahinter zu verbergen. Es erweckt fast den Anschein, dass es ihr zu sehr gefällt und mein Herz schlägt ein paar Takte schneller.  
„Ich wette er war stinksauer“, entgegnet sie etwas zu amüsiert über die ganze Geschichte und ich nicke langsam, während ein dumpfes Kichern seinem Gefängnis gegen meinen Willen entkommt.  
„Er hat mich nach der Stunde dabehalten, um mit mir über mein Verhalten zu reden. Es war eins der längsten Gespräche meines Lebens. Danach habe ich ihn nie wieder verbessert.“  
„Ich wette ihr seid immer noch beste Freunde.“  
Das Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht ist nun nicht zu übersehen und die Neugier hinter ihren strahlenden Augen lässt mich ihre unsichere Art von vor nur einer Stunde schon wieder gleich vergessen. Wie kann jemand, der so schüchtern und in sich gekehrt ist doch so aus sich heraus gehen und eine ganz andere Persönlichkeit haben, wenn er sich entspannt. Sie ist ein reines Mysterium und ich kann es kaum erwarten herauszufinden, was sich hinter dieser geheimnisvollen Maske versteckt. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, bis ich die richtige Sofia kennenlerne.  
„Sicherlich. Wir lieben uns. Er kommt alle zwei Wochen vorbei und wir spielen Poker.“  
Der Sarkasmus ist praktisch spürbar und ich nehme einen kleinen Schluck meines Kaffees und spüle die bittere Erinnerung an mein erstes Jahr in der Universität damit herunter. Nichts geht über peinliche Schulgeschichten. Das hat sich zum Glück nicht geändert und sie scheint sich sichtliche entspannter zu halten, was mir durchaus Freude bereitet.  
Was mir damals fast zum Verhängnis geworden ist, ist nun zu ihrem großen Gefallen.  
„Genug über mich. Wie war deine Schulzeit? Irgendwelche peinlichen Lehrergeschichten, die du mit mir teilen möchtest?“ frage ich neugierig. Seitdem wir uns in dem kleinen und leider viel zu überfüllten Café getroffen und uns entschieden haben anstatt uns hinzusetzten, einen entspannten Spaziergang zu machen, hat sie kaum etwas von sich erzählt und ihre zurückhaltende Art hat mich erneut und völlig überraschen komplett in ihren Bann gezogen, bis zu dem Punkt, wo ich dieses unglaublich dringende Verlagen habe, alles über sie zu erfahren und jede kleinste Information aufzusaugen, bis ich die Person hinter der dicken Schicht von Verhaltensmustern und Schutzmechanismen entdeckt und wertgeschätzt habe.  
„Da gibt es echt nichts Interessantes. Das Übliche halt“, verlässt ihre leicht bemalten Lippen und kitzelt meine niemals endende Wissbegierde noch mehr.  
„Was ist denn das Übliche? Wir haben ja mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass meine Schul- und Uni Zeit alles andere als normal gewesen ist.“  
„Mhhh … Ich war immer okay in der Schule, habe immer meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, kam nie zu spät, habe nie einen Elternbrief bekommen und war generell etwas still. Eigentlich das komplette Gegenteil zu dem Rest meiner Familie. Ich habe danach nicht studiert und arbeite im Moment auch nicht. Also recht langweilig. Ich habe nichts Aufregendes über diese Zeit meines Lebens zu erzählen, nicht so wie du.“  
Die Aussage ist unsicher, ihr Gesicht hat sie verraten. Es hat sich in Schüchternheit verzogen und sie spielt mit der kaputten Ecke ihres Pappbechers verlegen, in der Hoffnung, dass ich es nicht bemerke, aber genau dieser auffällige Versuch unauffällig zu bleiben erweckt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Genauso, wie ich bemerke, dass sie sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe beißt und ihre Hand, die den Becher hält, anfängt zu zittern, was den Inhalt des lächerlich schwachen Behälters ins Schwanken bringt.  
Die Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen und ich fühle mich unwohl. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen, einfach den Mund halten sollen und das Thema wechseln sollen. Aber wie hätte ich das wissen sollen?  
Ich merke, wie sie sich langsam wieder in sich zurück zieht und ich habe das Bedürfnis sie von, welchen Trick ihr Kopf ihr gerade vorspielen mag, zu befreien.  
„Es muss doch irgendetwas Interessantes gegeben haben?“ Ich will sie eigentlich ermutigen mehr zu erzählen, ihr das Gefühl geben, dass ich mehr über sie wissen möchte und es überhaupt nicht schlimm finde, dass ihr Leben nicht mal ansatzweise so aufregend wie meins zu sein scheint, ohne sie unter Druck zu setzten, doch sie verschränkt ihre freie Hand vor ihrem Körper in einer beschützende Weise und signalisiert mir unbewusst, dass ich eigentlich das direkte Gegenteil erreicht habe.  
„Nicht wirklich. Wollen wir uns dort auf die Bank setzten?“ fragt sie, ein verzweifelter Aufschrei nach einem neuen Thema, das uns weiter von ihr entfernt.  
„Natürlich“, sage ich und wir laufen zu der einsamen Bank in mitten des Parks und lassen uns dort nieder, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln. Eine unangenehme und zur selben Zeit unberuhigend angenehme Stille bricht an und ich sehe, wie ihr Bein nervös auf und ab wippt, ein nervöses Zittern ihrer schreienden Nerven, die nach Erleichterung flehen.  
„Was machst du gerne in deiner Freizeit?“  
Ich weiß nun, dass es zu früh ist ihre Vergangenheit anzusprechen. Was auch immer passiert sein mag, ist nichts, was sie zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt mit mir teilen kann. Ich weiß nur, dass irgendetwas Sofia widerfahren ist, dass es ihr schwer macht darüber zu reden, jedoch kann ich nicht leugnen, dass ihr träumerischer und dunkler Blick, sowie ihre Stimmungsschwankungen mein Interesse noch weiter geweckt haben und mich noch tiefer in ihrem Charme und dem Labyrinth ihrer Gefühle verlaufen habe.  
„Ich bin gerne in der Bibliothek.“  
Es ist so leise, dass ich es zuerst nicht höre. Erst wenn sie sich wiederholt, mit einer selbstsichereren Stimme, merke ich, dass sie gesprochen hat. Ich werfe meinem leeren Becher in den Mülleimer neben mir und drehe mich erneut zu ihr.  
Ihre Augen starren immer noch in die Ferne, doch der nebelige Schleier, der sie noch Sekunden zuvor verdunkelt hat, scheint sich zu lüften und ich lächle sie aufmunternd an.  
„Die neben dem neuen Supermarkt? Oder die alte im Stadtzentrum?“  
„Die neue neben dem Supermarkt.“  
Sie guckt mich immer noch nicht an, aber ihre Zähne entlassen ihre Unterlippe aus ihrem festen Griff und ihre Hand entspannt sich langsam um den Becher.  
„Ich bin dort so gut wie jeden Tag um zu lesen und mir neue Bücher auszuleihen. Es ist mein zweites Zuhause geworden“, sagt sie und lächelt, wahrscheinlich unbewusst.  
Ich beobachte sie in Faszination und bewundere ihr in Gedanken verlorenes, Lächeln, wie es sich langsam ausbreitet und ihr Gesicht sofort wärmer und jünger erscheinen lässt. Sie scheint sich bei dem Gedanken an Bücher sichtlich zu entspannen und aus heiterem Himmel greife ich nach ihrer Hand, stoppe jedoch bevor sie in Berührung kommen.  
„Ich lese viel zu wenig in letzter Zeit“, werfe ich ein und scheine sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen zu haben, da sie mich mit ihren großen welpenartigen Augen anstarrt und ich einen Hauch von peinlicher Berührung über ihre Wangen huschen sehe. Ich muss mir das Schmunzeln verkneifen. Sie muss nicht wissen, dass ihre Wangen sich der Farbe ihrer frisch lackierten Nägel anpassen.  
„Das ist schade. Lesen ist doch so toll“, sagt sie und ich nicke sanft.  
„Ja, das ist es, aber meine Arbeit verbietet es mir zu viel Zeit damit zu verschwenden. Ich wünschte es wäre anders.“  
„Zeit, die mit Lesen verbracht wird, ist nie verschwendet.“  
Nicht zum ersten Mal, seitdem wir uns kennengelernt haben, spricht sie weise Worte, die direkt aus ihrer Seele kommen müssen. Noch nie habe ich jemanden getroffen, der so gut mit Worten umgehen kann und es fasziniert mich umso mehr, wenn ich an ihre verschachtelte Persönlichkeit und doch überwiegende Schüchternheit denke.  
„Das ist wohl wahr.“  
„Vielleicht sehe ich dich demnächst mal in der Bibliothek“  
Es ist mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung und ich kann nicht anders als zu Nicken. Ich sollte es besser wissen, sollte nein sagen oder sie mit einer undurchsichtigen Antwort und frustriert nach Hause schicken, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht antun, den enttäuschten Blick auf dem Gewissen zu haben.  
„Verdammt“, sagt sie, als sie die Uhrzeit auf meiner Armbanduhr erblickt und ihr ganzer Körper verspannt sich schmerzlich. Selbst meine Muskeln beschweren sich bei dem Anblick ihrer verkrampften Haltung und ich richte mich auf, gucke sie mit runzelnder Stirn an.  
„Es ist schon so spät?“  
„Ja, ist mir auch nicht aufgefallen“, lüge ich und sie verbirgt ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen, bildet eine Wand zwischen ihren Gefühl und mir, wie schon so häufig.  
„Ich muss los“, kommt es ganz plötzlich und sie schießt hoch, mit einem Hauch Angst in ihrem Gesicht.  
„Soll ich dich mitnehmen?“ biete ich fast schon ein bisschen verzweifelt an, obwohl ich mir die Antwort eigentlich schon denken kann.  
„Nein, ich laufe gerne“, antwortet sie und bevor ich die Chance habe zu protestieren rennt sie schon zurück in die Richtung, aus der wir vor einer Weile gekommen sind.


	7. Chapter 7

Meine Augen gleiten über die Buchrücken und ich versuche einen Titel zu finden, der mein Interesse auch nur im Geringsten weckt, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach irgendetwas Interessantem, jedoch scheint mein Fokus auf etwas anderem zu liegen, als der Reihe an Büchern vor mir. Ich stehe in der Abteilung für historische Fiktion, welche zu einer meiner Lieblingsabteilungen gehört, und doch erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich eher an den Bücher vorbei und durch die Regale schaue, anstatt die Buchrücken näher zu studieren.  
Ich versuche mich darauf zu konzentrieren, was vor mir steht und doch kann ich meinen Augen nicht befehlen, was sie tun und lassen sollen und so entwickeln sie einen eigenen Willen, der mich dazu zwingt den Eingang der übersichtlichen Bibliothek mehr oder weniger im Auge zu behalten. Ich bin hier wegen den Büchern und nur wegen den Büchern, von denen ich zu Hause leider keine ungelesenen mehr rumliegen habe. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich meine Wohnung überhaupt verlassen habe. Meine freie Woche hat meine Ration an Lesestoff schneller aufgesaugt, als ich den Haaren von Chaos, die sich mittlerweile überall eingenistet haben, hinterherkomme.  
Normalerweise würde ich neue Bücher kaufen, womöglich sogar im Internet bestellen, um ja nicht meine Arbeit zu lange zu vernachlässigen und doch finde ich mich in Mitten der neuen Bibliothek neben dem Supermarkt eine Woche nach meinem letzten Treffen mit Sofia.  
Natürlich hat das damit jedoch nichts zu tun. Ich bin hier wegen ihrer hervorragenden Ausstattung an historischer Fiktion. Der Umwelt zu Liebe habe ich mich dazu entschieden weniger Bücher zu kaufen und mehr auszuleihen, denn Lesen ist wirklich Balsam für die Seele und ich lese schneller, als ich Geld verdiene, um Bücher nachzukaufen. Zu mindestens bis ich mich meinem nächsten Auftrag wende, weswegen ein ausgeliehenes Buch die beste Möglichkeit für mich ist.  
Ich wandere durch die Gänge und ziehe hier und da ein Buch aus dem Regal, jedoch scheint nichts mein sofortiges Interesse zu wecken und deswegen wandere ich ein bisschen verloren durch die Gänge. Ich trage zwei Bücher, von denen ich mir nun nicht mehr sicher bin, ob ich sie überhaupt lesen möchte mit mir durch die fast völlig leeren Gänge und Enttäuschung über den Misserfolg macht sich in mir breit.  
Ich hatte mir den Trip zur Bibliothek etwas anders vorgestellt, etwas erfolgreicher und doch ist das Leben voller unerwarteter Überraschungen, die dich immer dann treffen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest.   
Ich seufze etwas genervt und gucke mir den Titel der zwei Bücher erneut an. Ich mustere die heruntergekommene Schrift und das leicht ranzige und doch atemberaubend mysteriöse Aussehen des Buches, welches anscheinend schon vielen Lesern Freude und Herzschmerz bereitet hat, und muss an den, bestimmt, bezaubernden Inhalt des Romans über eine jüdische Wissenschaftlerin und deren Beziehung zu einem Roboter im Zweiten Weltkrieg denken.  
Doch will ich damit wirklich meine Zeit verbringen, wenn ich noch so viel anderes, wichtigeres, zu tun habe …  
Eigentlich sollte ich ja die Finger davon lassen und gehen, solange ich mich noch nicht in den Tiefen des vielfältigen und durchaus interessanten Buches, komplett verloren haben und den Weg heraus nicht mehr zu finden scheine. Nein, ich sollte das auf keinen Fall passieren lassen. Ich kann es mir auch gar nicht leisten dies zu tun.  
Ich sollte es wieder zurückstellen, so tun, als hätte ich es nie gesehen und gehen, bevor ich mich in seine Charaktere und schmeichelnde Geschichte verliebt habe, nicht mehr im Stande es beiseite zu legen, bevor ich jede einzelne Seite gelesen und verzehrt habe.  
Ja, ich sollte genau das tun und mich nicht von seinem Charme in einen undurchbrechbaren Bann ziehen lassen, aus dem ich mich nicht mehr zu retten weiß und doch breitet sich eine allzu bekannte Wärme in mir aus, wenn ich es betrachte und die sanfte matte Oberfläche mit meinem Daumen leicht streichle.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, klemme ich es mir unter den Arm, die Entscheidung, es mitzunehmen, schon längst gefallen. Selbst wenn ich mich in diesem Buch verlieren sollte, es wird die Sache sicherlich wert sein.  
Außerdem hat Luke Recht. Ich sollte mir tatsächlich öfters mal etwas gönnen und vielleicht wird das mein Etwas. Mein Abenteuer, das die Routine, die ich doch so wertschätze, gar langweilig erscheinen lässt,  
Ich richte meinen Blick den Büchern vor mir und versuche meine Augen dazu zu überreden, sie sich etwas genauer anzugucken, in der Hoffnung noch ein oder zwei Schmuckstücke zu finden, jedoch sind sie von der Silhouette einer bekannten Figur, welche einige Meter von mir entfernt durch ein Buch blättert, abgelenkt und ein breites Lächeln übernimmt mein finsteres Gesicht.  
Ich schiebe das Buch, welches ich vor einigen Sekunden noch aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, wieder zurück und entschuldige mich bei der Frau, mit der ich beinahe zusammenstoße, als ich mich zu hastig umdrehe, um so schnell wie möglich an dem umständlich platzierten Regal vorbeizukommen. Ich schieße um die Ecke, mein Bauch zieht sich zusammen und es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum meine inneren Handflächen unfreiwillig anfangen zu schwitzen. Bin ich etwa nervös? Es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein und doch merke ich, wie sich dieses unangenehme Gefühl der Aufregung mit jedem Schritt in meinem Magen verbreitet und, wie sich meine Gedanken immer mehr und mehr überschlagen, mit jedem Meter, den ich der Frau, die mir immer noch den Rücken zudreht, näher komme.  
Meine Schritte werden kleiner, meine Beine schwächer und doch fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich gerade einen Marathon hinter mir, obwohl ich nur höchstens zwei Regale von der mysteriösen Dame entfernt gestartet bin.  
Ich stehe fast hinter ihr und doch scheint meine Stimme mich verlassen zu haben. Ich sollte was sagen, sollte mich bemerkbar machen, um es weniger komisch zu machen, doch komischerweise finde ich den Mut nicht irgendetwas zu tun, außer hier zu stehen und sie komisch anzugucken.  
Die Bücher unter meinem Arm fangen an zu rutschen und ich bemerke, was für einen enormen Druck ich auf sie ausübe und entspanne meinen angestrengten Arm etwas, während ich die Bücher unter meinem anderen Arm platziere.  
Ich gucke sie gerade erneut an, bin fast soweit ihre Schulter leicht anzutippen, als sie sich plötzlich umdreht und mich verwundert anguckt. Dumpfe und verwirrte Augen gucken mir entgegen und mein Lächeln friert ein.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragt die Dame vor mir, die nicht, wie erwartet Sofia, ist, sondern eine unbekannte, deutlich ältere, Frau, die von ihrer Tochter auf mein unhöfliches Verhalten aufmerksam gemacht worden ist.  
„Nein, ich dachte nur Sie wären jemand anderes. Es tut mir leid“, sage ich und fühle, wie meine Wangen sich erwärmen und bin mir sicher, dass sie gerade jeder Tomate Konkurrenz machen.  
„Kein Problem“, höre ich und drehe mich um, bevor ich hinter das erst mögliche Regal flüchte, um mich von dieser peinlichen Blamage zu erholen.  
Ich lehne mich gegen das Regal, das einzige was mir Stabilität anbietet, und atme tief aus. Was war das?  
Ich reibe mir mit meiner freien Hand über das Gesicht und seufze gegen die feuchte Haut, die klebrig auf meinem Mund zum Halt kommt.  
Enttäuschung macht sich in mir breit und ich bereue es, überhaupt gekommen zu sein. Was habe ich mir hierbei gedacht? Was sollte das überhaupt?  
Wut gewinnt die Überhand und ich stoße mich von den Bücherregal und bin gerade dabei in Richtung Kasse zu flüchten, als ich eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme neben mir erklingen höre.  
„Suchst du irgendetwas Bestimmtes?“  
Sie schmunzelt mich verschmitzt an und ein kleines Lächeln macht sich auch auf meinem von Wut verzogenem Gesicht breit.  
„Nein.“  
Es ist eine Lüge und sie weiß es. Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass ihre Anwesenheit mich mehr als nur erfreut und nicht mal mehr ich selbst kann mir vorspielen, dass ich wegen den Büchern hier bin.  
„Irgendwie kann ich das nicht so ganz glauben. Vermisst du mich etwa?“  
„Du hast mich doch eingeladen.“  
„Hm. Habe ich das?“  
„Ja hast du.“  
„Dann ist es jetzt wohl deine Entscheidung mich zum Essen einzuladen.“  
Sie ist so selbstsicher und in, der ihr anscheinend sehr vertrauten Umgebung, kommt eine weitere neue Seite von ihr zum Vorschein und ich kann mir das leise Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Klingen Pasta und Salat bei mir zu Hause gut genug oder soll ich die Dame ausführen?“  
„Nein, Pasta und Salat sind mehr als ausreichend“, ihr lächeln spricht mehr, als tausend Worte und ich schüttele nur meinen Kopf.  
„Sollen wir auschecken oder suchst du noch etwas?“, fragt sie und zum ersten Mal werde ich auf den Haufen Bücher in ihrem Korb aufmerksam.  
„Nein, ich bin fertig.“  
Meine zwei Bücher sehen fast schon lächerlich neben ihrem Berg an Büchern aus und zusammen machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Kasse, wo die Dame sie schon liebevoll erwartet und begrüßt.


	8. Chapter 8

Meine Augen huschen zwischen dem kochenden Wasser und der brodelnden Tomatensoße auf dem Herd hin und her und ich versuche der Konversation so gut wie möglich zu folgen, ohne dabei meine Wohnung zu gefährden. So gut ich auch mehrere Aufgaben auf einmal lösen kann, kochen und dabei eine Unterhaltung führen, scheint nicht wirklich in diesen Bereich zu fallen.  
„Was hast du gesagt? Es tut mir leid, aber ich war gerade etwas abgelenkt“, gebe ich zu, sobald ich das übergekochte Wasser von meiner Herdplatte gewischt habe und die Hitze etwas runter gedreht habe, um weitere Missgeschicke weitestgehend zu vermeiden. Ich brauche keinen Feuerwehreinsatz auf meiner Rechnung und meinen Rauchmelder würde ich auch lieber in seinem tiefen Schlummern lassen.  
„Macht nichts. Ich kann auch warten, bis du fertig bist. Ich will dich wahrhaftig nicht bei deiner Arbeit stören“, sagt sie und ich sehe, wie sie sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe beißt und den Wein in ihrem Glas anstarrt, um mir ja nicht in die Augen gucken zu müssen. Es ist fast schon süß, wie schüchtern sie doch sein kann.  
„Ach was. Du störst mich nicht. Ich schaffe es auch alleine, meine Küche in Brand zu stecken“, scherze ich und sie lacht leise, ihr Haar verbirgt ihr Gesicht vor mir hinter einer Wand von perfekt gezähmten Locken, die in dem Licht meiner Küchenbeleuchtung noch mehr glänzen, als sonst.  
Sie streicht ein paar davon hinter ihr Ohr und zeigt mir ihr natürliches Gesicht, welches nun einen etwas geröteten Teint angenommen.  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, hat mich mehr als nur beeindruckt. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass jemand, der so gut kochen kann, es schafft, seine Küche in Brand zu stecken“, wirft sie ein und ich muss schmunzeln. Wenn sie wüsste.  
„Du wärst überrascht, was ich alles hinkriege“, erwidere ich und sie lächelt mich nur schüchtern an, verkneift sich sehr offensichtlich ein Lachen und hebt ihr Glas zu ihren Lippen. Seit wir die Bibliothek verlassen haben, hat ihre schüchterne Seite wieder das Sagen und obwohl sie sich überwiegend entspannt präsentiert, ist doch eine gewisse Zurückhaltung in ihrem Verhalten sichtbar.  
Sie hat sich geweigert in mein Auto einzusteigen und hat darauf bestanden zu laufen, was mir die Chance gegeben hat noch ein wenig aufzuräumen. Ich hatte nicht mit Besuch gerechnet und demnach war meine sonst perfekt aufgeräumte Wohnung etwas unordentlicher als sonst.  
„Ich habe ja zum Glück genug Zeit, um das herauszufinden“, meint sie und ihre Wangen erröten bei dem Gedanken an ihre Worte. Sie ist offensichtlich nicht der Typ, der oft flirtet und ist peinlich berührt bei der andeutenden Natur ihres Kommentars. Ich lächle nur und höre das Zischen des Wassers, welches erneut den Rand des Topfes überstiegen hat, und mache mich sofort an die Arbeit, die Unordnung zu beseitigen.  
„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“, fragt sie nun bestimmt schon zum dreizehnten Mal, seitdem ich mit unserem Abendessen angefangen habe und ich finde es niedlich, wie sie etwas verloren in meiner zugegeben großen Küche steht.  
Sie weiß nicht so richtig was sie mit sich selbst anfangen soll und steht in der Mitte des offenen Raumes und umarmt sich mit einem Arm selbst, während sie in ihrer Hand das Glas etwas zu steif, um als entspannt zu gelten, hält.  
„Nein, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle“, teile ich ihr mit und sie zieht eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt von meiner widersprüchlichen Aussage. Ihre Augen wandern zu dem Brandfleck auf meinem Herd, wo das Wasser auf der heißen Fläche vor Sekunden verdampft ist und wir beide müssen lachen. Es ist nicht zu leugnen, dass es mehr als fragwürdig ist, was ich gerade von mir gegeben habe und ich verstehe ihre Zweifel voll und ganz.  
„Okay … Vielleicht nicht alles, aber ich schwöre, dass ich das hinkriege. Setz dich einfach hin, entspann dich und genieße meine Kochkünste, sobald ich das Kochen beendet habe“, sage ich und sie nickt nur langsam, sichtlich amüsiert.  
„Wenn es dann noch was zu essen gibt. Nicht, dass es alles verbrannt ist.“  
Sie läuft langsam aber sicher zu dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite der Kücheninsel und lässt sich elegant auf den Stuhl gleiten, ihre Bewegungen behutsam berechnet und vorsichtig.  
„Wie kommt es, dass jemand, der so viel Zeit mit seiner Arbeit verbringt, doch so viele Talente hat?“, fragt sie neugierig und stützt ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände, ihre Augen funkeln durch den Dampf des Wassers durch.  
„Auch wenn es schwer zu glauben ist, gab es mal ein Leben vor meinem Beruf und ich nehme mir auch jetzt noch manchmal die Zeit, meinen Interessen nachzugehen“, antworte ich und konzentriere mich wieder auf das Rühren meiner Soße, damit ich ihrem intensiven Blick aus dem Weg gehen kann.  
„Manchmal? Ist nur arbeiten nicht zu stressig? Braucht ein Mensch nicht auch öfters eine Auszeit?“  
Im Gegensatz zu Luke hört sich die Frage nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern eher besorgt an und ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, jegliche dieser Fragen abzublocken, bevor sie mich erreichen können.  
Ich schmunzle und sie betrachtet mich aufmerksam, wartet geduldig auf eine Antwort.  
„Ich denke, dass jeder Mensch anders ist“, sage ich und trockne meine leicht zittrigen Hände an dem Handtuch, welches neben meinem Kühlschrank an der Wand hängt, ab und drehe ihr den Rücken dabei zu.  
Ich bin dankbar, dass für ein paar Sekunden ihre bedrückende Präsenz und diese ausdrucksstarken Augen meinen Rücken betrachten, damit ich einmal tief Luft holen kann. Es ist lange her, dass es jemand geschafft hat, mich so aus der Bahn zu werfen und es verwirrt mich leicht, dass ein bloßer Blick von ihr so viel aussagen kann.  
„Das ist wahr, jedoch nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage“, sagt sie und ihre Stimme ist einfühlsam, gar behütend, als würde sie versuchen mich erneut in ihren magischen Bann zu ziehen.  
Ich drehe mich erneut um und gucke sie direkt an. Es ist verrückt, wie schnell sich ihre Stimmung und Ausstrahlung ändern kann und nun bin ich es, der etwas schüchtern und verloren in meiner Küche steht und nervös anfängt seine Hände zu kneten.  
Sobald ich merke, dass meine Hände sich gegenseitig bearbeiten, unterbinde ich den Akt der Unsicherheit und gebe ihnen stattdessen etwas anderes zu tun. Ich hole das Brot aus dem Ofen und platziere das heiße Blech neben meinem Herd, wo es auskühlen kann, ohne jemanden zu stören.  
„Das ist wohl war …“, sage ich und starre den Dampf, welcher von dem Brot Richtung Decke aufsteigt etwas länger denn nötig an.  
„Ich denke, dass ich nichts außer meine Arbeit kenne und sie deswegen meinen Alltag übernommen hat. Ich habe nichts außer das, was ich am besten kann; arbeiten“, biete ich ihr etwas unsicher an. Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem über dieses Thema oder meine wahren Gedanken zu dem Thema geredet. Noch nicht mal in meinen Gedanken habe ich es mir erlaubt mich mit dem Thema zu beschäftigen und doch stehe ich hier in meiner Küche und erzähle es jemandem, den ich kaum kenne.  
„Ich habe nichts anderes, womit ich meinen Tag füllen könnte und ich mag meine Routine. Nichts ist schlimmer als Langeweile“, gebe ich zu und merke wie meine Unterlippe unter dem Druck meiner Zähne nachgibt und das brennende Gefühl von Schweiß mich zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen bringt.  
„Dennoch mag ich meine Arbeit. Sie ist alles was ich habe“, sage ich schnell und habe das Verlangen, so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln, damit wir nicht weiterhin über mich reden müssen.  
„Verstehe.“  
Sie sagt nicht mehr, scheint zu verstehen, dass ich nicht weiter darüber reden will und akzeptiert es. Es fühlt sich gut an, dass ausnahmsweise mal keiner Druck macht, dass keiner meine Entscheidung Arbeit über Freizeit zu stellen in Frage stellt und es fühlt sich gut an, dass sie mir nicht das Gefühl gibt, eine schlechte Person deswegen zu sein.  
„Was würdest du gerne machen? Also als Job?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht … Im Moment konzentriere ich mich erstmal auf mich. Der Rest wird kommen, wenn es soweit ist“, sagt sie und so gerne ich die merkwürdige Antwort hinterfragen würde, weiß ich jedoch auch, dass es noch nicht die Zeit dafür ist. Sowie sie meine Zurückhaltung akzeptiert hat, werde ich auch ihre akzeptieren.  
Ich probiere eine der immer noch kochenden Spaghetti und nicke zufrieden. Sie sind etwas zu weich, aber immer noch essbar. Die Soße wird hoffentlich dafür wieder gut machen.  
„Möchtest du dich schon mal hinsetzen? Ich werde dir gleich deinen Teller bringen“, sage ich und schütte die Nudeln ab, bevor ich mich an das Anrichten der zwei Teller mache.  
Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit keiner künstlerischen Ader gesegnet bin und Tollpatschigkeit hat mir das Leben schon immer etwas schwer gemacht, weswegen der Teller auch eher nach einem glücklichen Unfall, als einem gewollten Resultat aussieht, aber ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was ich geschaffen habe.  
Ich bringe die Teller an meinen Esstisch, wo ich mich langsam und vorsichtig in meinen Sitz fallen lasse um ja nicht gegen den Tisch zu stoßen.  
„Essen ist fertig“, sage ich und wir stoßen an.  
„Tja, ich muss sagen. Teilweise habe ich gedacht, wir müssten uns etwas bestellen, aber … Ich bin beeindruckt.“  
Wir beide lachen und ich wickle die ersten paar Nudeln um meine Gabel, glücklich mit dem Ergebnis des heutigen Tages und der wunderbaren Gesellschaft.


	9. Chapter 9

„Ich muss sagen, obwohl ich anfangs Zweifel hatte, vor allem, nachdem dir das Wasser ständig übergekocht ist, dass du wirklich gut kochen kannst“, lobt sie, nachdem sie auch ihre letzten Reste verzehrt und sichtlich genossen hat. Sie schiebt den leeren Teller langsam von sich und lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, etwas was sie auch schon beim letzten Essen getan hat.  
„Das höre ich doch immer gerne“, gebe ich zu und lächle sie etwas schüchtern an. Es ist schon lange her, seitdem ich jemanden zum Essen bei mir hatte, der nicht wegen beruflichen Affären gekommen ist und es fühlt sich gut an, mit jemanden auch mal über etwas anderes zu reden.  
Es ist generell schon lange her, dass ich mit jemandem, dessen Gesellschaft ich genossen habe, gegessen habe. Normalerweise zählt Essen nicht gerade zu meinen obersten Prioritäten und kommt daher öfters mal etwas zu kurz.  
„Jetzt muss ich nur noch in den Genuss deiner Kochkünste kommen“, wage ich und sie schüttelt nur ihren Kopf lachend. Ihr Lachen füllt den kompletten Raum und schallt von den Wänden in einer angenehmer Art und Weise. Es ist zudem auch noch hochgradig ansteckend und ich höre mich selbst auch lachen.  
„Das wäre eher eine Strafe. Du möchtest das wirklich nicht probieren“, lacht sie und ich muss leicht schmunzeln. Wenn sie nur etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten hätte …  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht stimmt“, sage ich und sie schüttelt erneut ihren Kopf, ihre Locken schwingen elegant im Einklang mit der sanften Bewegung.  
„Da kannst du dir sicher sein. Ich habe nie gelernt zu kochen und ich kann mir gerade so Toast machen, ohne die Küche in die Luft fliegen zu lassen. Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie es endet, wenn ich versuche etwas Richtiges zu machen“, lacht sie und ich kann nicht anders, als mich in dem melodischen Klang ihres gelassenen Lachens zu verlieren. Es zieht mich in den Komfort ihrer Präsenz und ich lehne mich nun auch zurück, genieße die lockere Atmosphäre.  
„Vielleicht könnten wir ja demnächst mal zusammen kochen? Ich könnte dir etwas beibringen, wenn du möchtest“, biete ich ihr an und sie scheint darüber kurz nachzudenken, bevor sie langsam aber sicher nickt.  
„Ich hätte dir ja auch heute geholfen, aber du wolltest ja nicht“, erwidert sie und nun ist es mein Turn, den Kopf zu schütteln und zu lachen.  
„Nachdem was du mir gerade erzählt hast, bin ich froh, dass ich dich nicht hab helfen lassen. Nein, aber ich finde es unhöflich Gäste für einen Arbeiten zu lassen.“  
„Ich denke, dass es ein netter Vorschlag ist. Ich will nur nicht deine bezaubernde Küche ruinieren“, gibt sie von sich und ihre Wangen erröten erneut, was sie immer tun, wenn sie in Verlegenheit gerät, was öfters, als gedacht passiert. Ich lächle sie aufmunternd an und finde es süß, wie sie probiert sich hinter ihren Haaren zu verstecken, ein verzweifelter Versuch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch ich habe es natürlich schon längst bemerkt. Nichts ist auffälliger als der Versuch unauffällig zu sein.  
„Ich bin mir mehr als nur sicher, dass du es mit meiner Hilfe schaffen wirst, die Küche stehen zu lassen“, sage ich und zwinkere ihr zu, eine Geste, die ich schon seit langem nicht mehr gebraucht habe. Irgendwie fühlt es sich richtig an, mit ihr in meiner Küche zu sitzen und zu lachen, fast heimisch. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr heimisch in meinem eigenen Zuhause gefühlt und ein Teil von mir wünscht sich ihre Gesellschaft öfters. Dieser Teil von mir bewundert auch ihre elegante und doch tollpatschige Art, die sich kontrastierend durch ihre ganze Persönlichkeit zieht.  
Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teil an ihr mich so in ihren Bann gezogen hat, aber ich bin hoffnungslos verloren, in den Tiefen ihrer komplexen und doch so aufreizenden Persönlichkeit. Sie hat mich voll und ganz um ihren Finger gewickelt, ohne es überhaupt zu merken.  
Mein anfänglicher Plan, ihre gespaltene Persönlichkeit zu analysieren, ist nun weit in den Hintergrund gerutscht und ich möchte nur noch in den Genuss ihrer erfrischenden Art kommen.  
„Das würde mich freuen“, sagt sie und wir gucken uns in einer angenehmen Stille einfach nur an. Als jemand, der seine Kompetenz im Arbeitsmarkt verkaufen muss, war Stille schon immer eine unangenehme Angelegenheit für mich, da es meist etwas Negatives bedeutet und doch fühle ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart sicher. Ich weiß, dass ihre Stille etwas Gutes bedeutet und ich fühle mich geborgen in der ausdrucksvollen Aura, die sich um sie herum niedergelassen hat.  
Je mehr Zeit ich mit ihr verbringe, desto deutlicher wird, dass sie Zeit braucht. Zeit, um ihre Flügel auszufalten und sich von der düsteren Raupe in einen atemberaubenden Schmetterling zu verwandeln.  
Es gibt so viele Seiten an ihr, dich ich noch nicht kennenlernen durfte und ich habe das dringende Verlangen, alle ihrer Seiten kennenzulernen und mich noch weiter in ihr zu verlieren.  
Ohne es zu merken haben mich diese ausdrucksstarken und bezaubernden Augen in ihren Bann gelullt und machen es mir nun unmöglich klare Gedanken zu fassen, wenn ich in ihrer Gegenwart bin.  
Ohne es zu merken hat sie mich verzaubert mit ihrer Art und ich bin gefangen in ihrem Zauber.  
Meine Hand greift nach ihrer, die ruhig auf dem Tisch liegt, und ihre Augen treffen meine in einem unsicheren und leicht verängstigen Austausch von Gedanken und Gefühlen.  
Sie entspannt sich sichtlich, als sie meinen beruhigenden Gesichtsausdruck gelesen hat und ich streiche meinen Daumen sanft über ihren weichen Handrücken. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Es fühlt sich richtig an.  
Es fühlt sich zu gut an etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen. Das Gefühl verstanden zu werden, ist eins, was ich bisher nicht zu oft in der Gesellschaft von Menschen empfunden habe, und es entspannt mich, zu wissen, dass Sofia mir dieses Gefühl gibt.  
„Das fühlt sich gut an“, spricht sie mir aus der Seele und ich nicke sanft.  
„Ja, tut es.“  
Sie guckt mich für einen Moment unsicher an, öffnet ihren Mund, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, doch schließt in wieder und hält damit auch die Worte in ihrem Hals gefangen.  
„Ich mache das nicht so oft“, entweicht es ihr dann doch. Ihre Stimme ist leise und zittert stark, vielleicht etwas zu stark. Es ist offensichtlich, dass es ihr nicht leicht fällt und sie irgendetwas zurückhält, was sie bedrückt.  
„Was?“, frage ich und umfasse ihre Hand mit meinen.  
„All das hier“, sagt sie und ich sehe, wie die Tränen sich nach vorne kämpfen und am Rande des Überlaufens sind. Es ist eindeutig, dass da mehr ist, als ich mir je vorstellen könnte.  
„Mein Bruder würde es nicht für gut empfinden …“, sagt sie und lacht bitter. Eine erste Träne rollt ihre Wange herunter und sie wischt sie weg, eine passende Gelegenheit, um wegzuschauen und meine besorgten Blicke zu meiden.  
„Wieso? Ist er besorgt, dass ich dir dein Herz stehle?“  
Ich probiere die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen, jedoch guckt sie mich auf einmal geschockt und gar entsetzt an, ein Ausdruck in ihren Augen, den ich nicht ganz auswerten kann und zieht ihre Hand schnell zurück.  
Die vor einigen Sekunden noch angenehme Stille ist nun angespannt und ich kann die bedrückende Stimmung fast hören, wie sie mein Gewissen unter ihrem Gewicht zerquetscht.  
„Nein“, sagt sie so kalt, dass mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken läuft und ich überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr habe, was eigentlich gerade los ist.  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen“, knurrt sie und schiebt den krächzenden Stuhl hastig zurück.  
Verwirrung macht sich in mir breit und ich registriere ihre schnellen und unvorsichtigen Bewegungen fast zu spät.  
„Wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe, tut es mir leid!“, erwidere ich schnell und folge ihren eiligen Schritten zu meiner Eingangstür.  
„Es war nett dich kennengelernt zu haben, aber es ist vorbei. Ruf mich nicht an, probiere mich nicht zu kontaktieren und lass mich einfach in Ruhe“, sagt sie und ich sehe, wie ihr ganzer Körper anfängt zu zittern und etwas in ihr, wie ein Vulkan ausbricht.  
„Warte doch!“, sage ich und greife nach ihrem Arm, doch sie weicht zurück, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen.  
„Fass mich nicht an“, warnt sie und ich kann ihr ansehen, dass ich irgendeine grauenhafte Kettenreaktion in ihr ausgelöst habe, die sich nun an ihrer Angst und Unsicherheit erfreut. Sie sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus, schwach und blasser denn je, und bevor ich die Chance habe zu reagieren, ist sie auch schon aus meiner Wohnung geflohen und ich sehe nur noch, wie sie praktisch die Treppe runter rennt.  
„Scheiße“, sage ich und meine Faust rast in die Wand neben meiner Tür. Ich schließe die Tür leise und schlage meinen Kopf gegen sie. Meine Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf, durcheinander geworfen, und ich versuche herauszufinden, was das war.  
Ich seufze in die Stille, die nun wieder so steril, wie immer ist und fluche über die Dummheit, die mich in diese Situation gebracht hat, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal weiß, was diese Dummheit denn ist.


	10. Chapter 10

„Erde an Sebastian“, ertönt eine genervte Stimme neben mir und ich bemerke, wie Luke mit seinen Fingern ungeduldig vor meinem Gesicht schnippst, offensichtlich ein Versuch meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Tut mir leid. Ich war weg“, gebe ich verlegen zu und versuche meinen Fokus auf die Unterhaltung, an der ich mich so gut wie gar nicht beteiligt habe, zu verlegen und gucke ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung über was wir gerade reden, aber ich hoffe, dass Luke soweit in seiner Geschichte zurückgeht, dass ich mitreden kann und nicht an einem zu späten Punkt einsteigt. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist heute kaum anwesend“, beschwert er sich genervt und doch kann ich die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht klar und deutlich sehen, obwohl er versucht so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die letzten zwei Wochen fiel es mir einfach schwer, mich auf gewisse Dinge zu konzentrieren“, biete ich ihm als mögliche Erklärung an und reibe mir mit meinen Händen über mein müdes Gesicht. „Und diese Dinge wären?“ „Arbeit …. Aber eigentlich zu ziemlich alles, wenn wir es genau nehmen“, gebe ich erneut zu und er schaut mich erstaunt an. „Seit wann kannst du dich denn nicht aufs Arbeiten konzentrieren? Das ist doch schon immer deins gewesen“, fragt er mich verwirrt und ich nicke nur, etwas überfordert mit dem Beantworten dieser Frage. Zugegebener Maßen hat er Recht. Egal was in meinem Leben los war, meine Arbeit ist mir nie schwergefallen und ich weiß nicht so richtig, was ich mit der jetzigen Situation anfangen soll. Mir ist das Ganze nicht wohl. Ich konnte mich immer darauf verlassen, dass meine Arbeit das einzig Konstante in meinem Leben ist und jetzt, wo sie es nicht mehr ist, bin ich etwas in dem dunklen Loch, in das ich nach dem Abendessen mit Sofia gefallen bin, verloren. „Ach, ich weiß es doch selbst nicht“, fahre ich ihn an und er hebt seine Hände in Verteidigung. „Wow. Ich habe nur nett gefragt“, erwidert er und ich weiß selbst, dass es nicht richtig war, ihn so anzufahren, aber meine Emotionen sind eine reine Achterbahnfahrt. „Tut mir leid“ „Hat es vielleicht was mit dem Streit mit Sofia zu tun?“ bohrt er nach und ich gucke ihn entgeistert an. Ich hatte ihm davon doch überhaupt nicht erzählt. „Warum weißt du was davon?“ „Lena hat es mir erzählt …“ „Natürlich“, lache ich sarkastisch. Nichts, auch wirklich nichts können Frauen für sich behalten. „Sie dachte ich wusste es“, verteidigt er seine Freundin und ich schüttele nur meinen Kopf. „Das macht es ja auch so viel besser“, entgegne ich und er rollt nur seine Augen. „Nein, eigentlich macht es das nicht. Weißt du wie traurig es ist, sowas von deiner Freundin zu hören und nicht von deinem besten Freund?“ „Es tut mir leid“ „Muss es nicht, aber was ist los? Und denk gar nicht dran, mich jetzt anzulügen“, sagt er und ich weiß, dass es ihm tot ernst ist. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie anders ist, als jede andere Frau, mit der du mich versucht hast zu verkuppeln. Sie ist besonders“, gebe ich von mir und kann es kaum glauben, dass ich es zugebe. Ich rede ungern über meine Gefühle und erst recht nicht, wenn die Wunden noch so frisch sind. „Warum habt ihr euch dann gestritten?“ „Hat dir Lena das denn nicht erzählt?“, frage ich genervt und er gibt mir seinen berühmten Blick, der mich wissen lässt, dass es nicht witzig ist. „Ich habe irgendetwas gesagt, was irgendetwas in ihr ausgelöst hat und sie ist praktisch geflohen. Seitdem hat sie keinen meiner Anrufe beantwortet und tut so, als würde ich nicht mal existieren.“ „Und was hast du vor?“ „Wie meinst du das?“ gebe ich entgeistert von mir. „Was hast du vor, um das zu ändern?“ „Ich weiß nicht.“ „Ich würde mal sagen, geh sie zu Hause besuchen!“ „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie wohnt“, gebe ich peinlich berührt zu. „Du weißt nicht mal wo sie wohnt?“ „Sie hat es nie erwähnt…“ „Ich werde einfach Lena für dich fragen“, sagt er und kramt sein Handy aus seiner Tasche. Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass es alles so schnell geht. Nachdem ich alles Mögliche versucht habe, um Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen, hatte ich schon längst aufgegeben. Zu wissen, dass ich sie bald wiedersehe, ist etwas zu viel für mein Gehirn zu verarbeiten. Mein Herz rast unter meinem Hemd und meine Hände beginnen zu schwitzen als ich die Stimme seiner Freundin am Hörer erklingen höre. Nach einiger Zeit und nervenraubenden Sekunden, drückt er mir einen Zettel mit einer Adresse in die Hand. „Was ist das?“, frage ich etwas verwirrt, obwohl ich es eigentlich weiß. Ich bin gerade nur nicht wirklich in der Verfassung diese neugewonnen Informationen schnell genug zu verarbeiten. „Die Adresse natürlich.“ „Stimmt … Danke!“ Sage ich und stopfe sie in meine Tasche. Ich realisiere, wie nervös ich auf einmal geworden bin und spüre die innere Anspannung und wie sie die Oberhand gewinnt. Luke guckt mich ganz erwartungsvoll an und Verwirrung verunstaltet mein Gesicht. „Was?“ frage ich und er seufzt, wahrscheinlich am Verzweifeln. „Worauf wartest du denn noch?“ „Was?“ „Hol sie dir!“, sagt er und mein Gesicht verzieht sich in ein Lächeln, das erste seit einer Weile und ich umarme ihn schnell, bevor ich aufstehe, meine Sachen zusammen sammle und Richtung Tür schieße. „Danke!“ bedanke ich über meine Schulter und er nickt mir nur zu lachend. Die Autofahrt zieht sich unglaublich in die Länge und ich überlege mir nicht nur einmal, ob ich nicht einfach umdrehen soll und doch finde ich mich einige Zeit später in einer Straße wieder, die ich noch nie zuvor betreten habe. Ich suche gerade die Adresse, die mir Luke aufgeschrieben hat, doch scheine kein Haus mit dieser Adresse zu finden. Zu mindestens nicht unter dem Namen, den er mir zusätzlich aufgeschrieben hat. Ich bin gerade dabei aufzugeben, als mich eine Stimme aus den Gedanken reißt. „Sebastian?“ Ich drehe mich herum und sehe eine entgeisterte Sofia mich anstarren. Ich kann sie nicht lesen, kann nicht sagen, was sie gerade denkt, aber alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich freue sie zusehen. So sehr freue, dass mein Herz ein paar Schläge aussetzt und ich nicht mehr aufhören kann zu lächeln.


	11. Chapter 11

„Vielleicht sollten wir etwas spazieren gehen“, entweicht ihren trocken aussehenden Lippen nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Schweigens. Sie schafft es nicht, mir in die Augen zu schauen und das Zittern ihrer Hände ist schwer zu verbergen, also versucht sie es erst gar nicht. „Ja, vielleicht ist das keine schlechte Idee“, stimme ich ihrem Vorschlag zu und sie nickt nur schwach, bevor wir beide in Richtung des nahegelegenen Parks laufen. Keiner von uns sagt etwas, die Stille unangenehm und die Anspannung deutlich spürbar. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht kommen sollen. Es ist schwer zu übersehen, dass sie sich nicht einmal ansatzweise wohl in dieser Situation fühlt. Ich werde sie nicht unter Druck setzten. Wenn sie reden will, dann soll sie von sich aus reden. Sie soll sich durch meinen durchaus überraschenden Besuch zu nichts gezwungen fühlen, was sie nicht möchte. Ihre eingeschüchterte Art macht es mir schwer, mich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Ich hätte mich vorher anmelden sollen und nicht einfach so unangekündigt auftauchen sollen. Aber hat sie mir denn eine andere Wahl gelassen? Wahrscheinlich hätte sie alles getan, um genau diesen Moment des Wiedersehens zu vermeiden und ich musste einfach nochmal mit ihr reden. Ich kann es nicht einfach so stehen lassen, nicht bevor ich keine verständliche Erklärung gefunden habe. Etwas beschäftigt sie, das weiß ich einfach. Ihr Gesicht verzieht sich in verschiedenen Emotionen und man kann sehen, dass sie total in ihrer Gedankenwelt verloren ist. Ihre Lippe wird zudem stark von ihren Zähnen bearbeitet und ich fühle mich nun umso schlechter. Warum musste ich nur auftauchen? Hätte Luke mich nicht davon abhalten können, anstelle von den ermutigenden Worten, die seinen Mund verlassen haben? „Lass uns da drüben hinsetzten“, schlägt sie vor und ich nicke nur langsam, möchte sie nicht noch mehr überfordern. Es fällt ihr schwer hier mit mir zu gehen. Sie hält einen Sicherheitsabstand und beobachtet mich aus ihrem Augenwinkel sorgsam, als könnte ich sie jede Sekunde anspringen und verletzten. Wir lassen uns auf der Bank unter der Eiche nieder und sie beginnt sofort ihre Ärmel zu verdrehen und zu drücken, wahrscheinlich, um ihre Hände ja beschäftigt zu halten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so aufgetaucht bin. Es war unhöflich von mir“, gebe ich zu und sie schüttelt ihren Kopf langsam, ihre Augen immer noch von mir abgewendet. „Nein, es war unhöflich von mir einfach zu verschwinden. Ich hätte es erklären sollen“, flüstert sie, ihre Stimme kaum hörbar, und ich sehe wie die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, doch sie bekämpft sie tapfer. „Du musst nichts erklären“, gebe ich von mir, doch empfinde ich das Bedürfnis nach einer Erklärung. „Nach dem Akt? Natürlich muss ich das erklären“, lacht sie bitter und ich habe Mitleid mit der Frau, die doch so zerbrechlich auf der Bank sitzt und ich fühle mich schuldig, da ich offensichtlich teilweise an diesem Zustand schuld bin. „Ich verstehe es“, lüge ich und sie guckt mich immer noch nicht an. „Es ist mein Bruder“, sagt sie auf einmal und ich gucke sie verwirrt an. Der Kommentar kam so unerwartet und wirft noch mehr Fragen als zuvor auf. Was hat diese ganze Sache mit ihrem Bruder zu tun? Jedoch frage ich nicht nach, da es offensichtlich ist, dass sie sich nicht wohlfühlt bei dem Thema. Ihre Unterlippe zittert enorm und sie nimmt sie zwischen ihre Zähne und guckt in den wunderbar blauen Himmel, um nicht weinen zu müssen. „Es tut immer noch so weh darüber zu reden“, gibt sie zu und ich möchte sie trösten, doch habe das Gefühl, dass es die ganze Sache jetzt nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Ich muss ihr die Zeit geben, die sie offensichtlich braucht.   
o.O.o  
„Es ist in Ordnung“, ertönt es neben mir und ich wische die erste, von vielen, Tränen schnell weg, bevor sie irgendjemand sehen kann. Ich hasse es zu weinen. Ich fühle das Brennen in meinen Augen und meine Sicht verschwimmt mit der Flüssigkeit, die meine Augen nicht länger gefangen halten können. „Ist es nicht. Es ist schon drei Jahre her und ich komme damit immer noch nicht klar. Das ist alles andere als in Ordnung.“ Erst im Nachhinein höre ich, wie bitter sich meine darauffolgende Lache anhört und ich verkneife mir eine Entschuldigung. Ich bin nicht hier, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich bin hier, weil ich ihm eine Erklärung schuldig bin. Ich muss die Sache mit ihm wieder gerade biegen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, worum es geht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es mehr als nur gerechtfertigt ist. Manche Sachen brauchen nun mal etwas mehr Zeit, als andere“, probiert er mich aufzumuntern und es scheint zu klappen. Ich strecke meine Beine aus, probiere sie von dem massiven Zittern abzubringen und seufze in Erschöpfung. Warum müssen Emotionen nur so anstrengend sein? „Mein Bruder ist vor drei Jahren bei einem Autounfall … ums Leben gekommen“, sage ich und muss den Satz unterbrechen um nicht in schluchzen auszubrechen. Es tut immer noch so sehr weh darüber zu reden. Zeit heilt leider nicht alle Wunden und erstrecht nicht, die, die er in meinem Leben hinterlassen hat. „Sag nichts. Lass mich die Geschichte beenden, bevor mich der Mut verlässt“, unterbreche ich ihn und umarme mich selbst, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und mir ein gewissen Gefühl der Sicherheit zu verleihen. „Ich saß auch in dem Auto.“ Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen aus der Nacht überfluten meinen Kopf, der eh schon von der ganzen Anstrengung wehtut und ich muss meine Augen schließen, um die grausamen Bilder zu vergessen. Tief durchatmen Sofia. Du packst das. „Ich war der Grund, warum er überhaupt gefahren ist“ Er sagt nichts und lässt mich einfach nur reden, was sich so verdammt gut anfühlt. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit wird mir nicht das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich etwas zurückhalten muss. Die normalerweise üblichen Sprüche des Bedauerns bleiben weg und er versucht auch nicht mich zu trösten in dem er meine Persönliche Komfortzone durchstößt. Er scheint mich wirklich zu verstehen und es fühlt sich einfach nur so gut an. „ Er hat mich von dieser Party abgeholt, auf die ich noch nicht einmal hätte gehen sollen. Es war schon spät und wir haben uns gestritten. Es ging alles so schnell.“ Ich kann mir das Schluchzen nicht mehr verkneifen. Kein einziges Mal habe ich es soweit geschafft, ohne vorher unterbrechen zu müssen. Ich wische die Tränen von meinem nassen Gesicht und streiche mir das Haar hinters Ohr, bevor ich ein weiteres mal tief Luft hole. „ Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, dass ich sonst gestorben wäre. Niemand hat mich gefragt, ob ich lieber sterben würde und manchmal wünsche ich mir, sie hätten mir die Wahl gelassen“, gebe ich zu. Langsam ziehe ich mein Pullover runter und beobachte, wie seine Augen sich bei der Sicht meiner langen Narbe weiten, und kann ihn nicht mehr angucken. „Sie haben mir sein Herz transplantiert. Ich komme bis heute damit nicht klar. Deswegen wohne ich jetzt auch in einer Wohngemeinschaft, weil ich es immer noch nicht schaffe ein selbstständiges Leben zu führen.“ Seine Stille wirkt auf einmal bedrückend. Normalerweise haben Leute so viel darüber zu sagen, dass ich abschalten muss, um nicht komplett am Rad zu drehen, doch seine Worte bleiben aus. Nur diese undurchschaubare Stille hängt in der Luft. Warum sagt er denn nichts? Meine Hände fangen wieder an zu zittern und ich bereue es, ihm überhaupt davon erzählt zu haben. Er wird jetzt sicher über alle Berge sein. Schade. Ich habe ihn irgendwie gemocht. Vielleicht sogar mehr als nur gemocht. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen“, eilt es aus meinem Mund ich schüttele meinen Kopf, möchte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was er gerade denken muss. „Du musst jetzt denken, dass ich der größte Idiot bin. Es ist nur, dass ich extrem unsicher bin und mir das gerade etwas zu viel-“, doch ich kann mein Satz gar nicht beenden, da er sich auf einmal in meine Richtung bewegt und ich nur sehe, wie sich seine Lippen meinen verdächtig nähern. Bevor ich was dagegen tun kann, berühren sich unsere Lippen sanft und seine Finger ruhen vorsichtig auf meiner Wange. Mein Magen flattert vor Aufregung und ich bin überrascht, wie nett sich der nahe Kontakt anfühlt. Jeder andere, wäre dafür gehauen worden, doch irgendwie fühlt es sich mit Sebastian … richtig an. „Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt, was mich abschrecken würde. Du steckst jetzt mit mir fest. Durch dick und dünn“, sagt er und lächelt mich an. Auch ich kann nicht anders und lächle, wahrscheinlich das erste Mal seit dem Unfall, wieder ein echtes Lächeln. Okay, vielleicht mag ich in sehr viel mehr, als ich anfangs dachte. Er gibt mir einfach dieses Gefühl, dass egal was während des Tages auch geschehen mag, dass es doch am Ende des Tages wieder gut sein wird, dass es Licht am Ende des Tunnels gibt. Ich habe dieses Licht schon zu lange nicht mehr gesehen.


End file.
